Star fox The Chaos Quest
by Storteller 2013
Summary: two years After the Anglar Blitz Anew enemy plots to conquer The Lylat System and a new ally will change Fox and the star fox team forever. This first part is K but the others will be teen so bare with me also this is my first Fan-fiction Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Chaos subject

Prolouge

Chaos Subject

"Steady! You there Re-align the pulse shifter;The Master is watching us this time. I want no mistakes this must be a perfect test!" Andrew Oikonny shouted at ragtag group technicians twenty feet below him from all that was left of the once proud Venomian Army that, since the Anglar Blitz, diminished to a shadow of the fierce invasion force that terrorized the Lylat System.

Andrew turned away and adjusted the flow rate of the Geo thermal power supply to give more power to the device that many including their new leader had dubbed The Chaos Fountain. Okionny Smiled Everything was going according to plan.

When Okionny First heard of this Fountain, he just smiled the whole thing sounded to unbelievable. The premise of this portal was to form and open a dimensional gateway in the very fabric space to pull objects form one corner of the universe to the other, somehow it also had the power to restore and bring back technology that was destroyed in the last war.

To prove that it's power was not a hoax, their master restored fifteen attack carriers' to their armada, with Seventy thousand invasion interceptors', Forty-five thousand invasion fighters on each vessel. it was enough of a boost to their armaments to raid Zoness for what they need to build a Chaos Fountain portal for themselves.

When it was completed Andrew wasted no time in restoring his army of rebels, but since the raid he was now forced to move from planet to planet to perform their test's. By the end of two weeks they had almost completely rebuilt their ships, fighters, weapons and technology. The only thing missing were soldiers and pilots.

He had hoped to bring troops back from the past, but every time it had failed, so they decided to take People from random planets in the Lylat System and "recruit" them for his army. a console beeped in the corner Okionny walked over to it and check on it the Fountain was at critical mass at the same time, a storm had started causing some slight interference on the scanners.

"Huh for once no problems with my plans, this is for you Uncle Andross I will finish what you started and if anyone tries to stop me I'll blow them out of the stars." He said to himself then turned and shouted to an ape at the far end of the room "You there open the portal I'll enter the coordinates the master sent, and see if you can clear up that interference, I don't want any unwelcome surprises now!"

The ape did as his leader commanded and a yellow gold opening blazed in the room, shining like a sun hot and bright, ten minutes later. "Sir we got something on the event radar, possible life from." A lupine said.

"Can't you be more clear what is it?"

"No sir there is too much interference - Sir the generator on the East Ridge is down the Portal is collapsing!"

"Reroute all available power to the Portal WE WILL NOT FAIL THE MASTER NOW!" Okionny Screamed.

For five minutes, every able body furiously worked to save the portal at the last second the life form came through and the portal collapsed to a small sphere glowing red.

Down on the floor, twenty feet down where the portal had been, was the life had short black hair rectangle silver rimmed glasses navy blue jeans and shirt and tennis shoes he blinked twice and looked around. For a moment all was still then all hell broke loose

"Where am I?" he asked.

Then alarms rang, troops charged in, the building shook and people shouted.

"INTRUDER ALERT SECURE THE ALIEN!"

"I WANT IT ALIVE DO NOT KILL IT!"

"SIR THE PORTAL IS ACTING LIKE A BLACK HOLE, IT'S PULLING THE BUILDING DOWN SHOULD WE EVACUATE?"

"SIR THREE LANDMASTERS ARE CLOSING IN ON OUR LOCATION, WHAT DO WE DO?"

Andrew looked about and shouted. "ABANDON BASE NOW FORGET THE ALIEN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, UNCLE ANDROSS!"

As he turned to flee, the console behind him exploded and crumbled toward the sphere leaving a gaping hole to the outside world. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the alien jump up and dashed out the hole in the wall, not that he cared it would soon die in the cold night air of Fortuna. He scurried to the nearest hatch jumped in to the pod shut the door and launched.

* * *

Outside it was freezing a storm was blowing snow down and whipping it up into the eyes and face of the poor human male running for his life. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he knew he was doomed to die.

Not knowing where he was he ran as fast as he could away from the Building that crumbled in on its self. Soon he was out of breath but he had no choice but to keep moving in hopes to find shelter somewhere or freeze to death in the open.

Then he heard it, the faint roar of an engine he stopped where he was and turned round to trying to find the source but could not locate it because of the storm. Two bright lights suddenly priced the blinding wall of white behind him he leapt to the right dodging what looked like a tank and slammed into another one he rolled over and off it then he hit the ground and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1 Krystal

**Disclaimer**: The fallowing is a fan based Adventure Star fox, 64, Adventures Assault, and Command are all owned by Nintendo all parties there to

Please support the official release.

Chapter two

Krystal's discovery

Above Fichina Great Fox circled in a high orbit. On the bridge of the well-known vessel, The Star Fox team stood around the "Mission isle" as Slippy toad called it back when Andross tried invade the Lylat System, it was a table about five feet long and was used for every mission this table was the only thing that had been salvaged from Great Fox I when it was destroyed, equipped with a holo projector and A file system that held information on planets as well as criminal backgrounds it was a valuable tool both in war and in peace. The way got its name was because when it was activated rose in the center of the bridge like an island. Sure, it was dumb but it had stuck around for all these years as dumb names always do.

Around it were Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, and Slippy Toad. Gen. Peppy Hare had contacted them that Andrew Okinny had made a bold raid on Zoness and stole several odd technology components, compatible but far too complex for someone like Andrew to use. Peppy sent Star Fox along with Katt Monroe to bring him back to Corneria not only to answer for his crimes but also to end the threat from Venom for good.

"I just don't see what he wants these parts for. A particle smasher, two Flux accelerators, components for a Hubble system scanner, a warp gate and parts I've never heard of before, I bet he doesn't even know what they are used for, Why does he need them?" asked Slippy

"Yeah how he has the brains to fly a star fighter I'll never know, which begs the question is someone else pulling his strings?" Katt Asked.

"Will figure that out later; right now let's have look the surface of Fichina," Fox replied tapped the screen and performed a quick scan of the planet's surface, "We got lucky there aren't in storms in the area for now but we cannot expect that to last so we have to strike now here's the plan."

Fox activated the holo projector and brought up a tactical display of Fichina, "Peppy said Andrew has built an installation near Fichina's North Pole, unfortunately he has a shield in place that keeps us from flying in while it's up and there is some magnetic interference giving radar an electronic blind, so we have no idea of what his defenses are." Said Fox he zoomed in on the north pole then circled three towers placed around Andrew's base, "Our first goal is to take out one of his three energy towers that way we can get partial radar then we can see what he has waiting for any unwanted guests. Then we'll go for a two-pronged attack from the air and the ground Krystal, Katt and I will be on the ground in the first attack then when the shield is down Falco and Silppy will strike from the sky in the Arwings that might keep him busy long enough for us to get inside and capture Andrew."

R.O.B spoke up "Message from Lucy Hare Priority three."

"Thanks R.O.B Patch it through." Said Fox. The holo projector's image switched from Fichina to Lucy's head which hovered in mid-air, "Howdy Star Fox Could ya use an extra hand?"

"Sure its good to see you what brings you here I thought visiting Peppy." Said Krystal Warmly.

"I was but I have to pass out mid terms this week so I had to come back early," She replied "but when I heard about Zoness and that you were on the trail I figured I'd stop by."

"It is good to see you Lucy you can dock And refuel In the hanger bay, we'll bring you up to speed, then you can join Falco and Slippy. The mission starts at 2035." Said Fox.

* * *

That night, three Landmasters rolled across the frozen planes of Fichina. Krystal looked out her view screen, as her radar was nothing but static from the magnetic forces of the North Pole. There was a light snow falling outside that looked like stars in the headlights glare before landing on her visual sensors and melting on them. Above her, the underside of the cloud glowed slightly pink. Patches of stars added their beauty in the night sky.

_ It's so beautiful Fox don't you think? It reminds me of that New Years Eve long ago. Do you remember? She asked._

_ Yes, I do you made it the best night of my life. He replied._

_ OK I don't think I need to hear anymore can we focus on the mission please? Katt Interrupted _The three had agreed to use Krystal's telepathic abilities and not risk them being caught because of a radio transmission.

_ Sorry we're getting close the coordinates we received from Gen. Peppy. Andrew's base should be over that rise let's slow to half speed, Check your G diffuser system. Fox ordered._

_ Katt Monroe here all systems in the green replied Katt._

_ Krystal here I'm fine. Krystal answered._

When they reached the top of the hill, they saw their objective. The base was three hundred miles long with no walls a few anti-aircraft laser canons, twenty Landmasters and a handful of fighters protected a tower about five stories tall at the center of the compound, covering it was a pink energy shield. The whole base looked like Andrew did not intend to stay for long or else he would have better defenses.

_ Now this is new, since when does Andrew camp out on one world and not try to invade it what the hell is going on here? Katt asked._

_ Not sure but for now we have the upper hand split up the towers have energy ribbons that can be traced back to their origin keep in contact, if you find a tower take it out remember; The Arwings won't be able to attack until the shield is down. Ordered Fox Yes sir they both replied._

Krystal turned her Landmaster to the east, hovered over a glacier then continued on her way. Katt had to double back for two kilometers then headed northwest, Fox went to the west getting a reading on a tower to the southwest. Be for too long though Krystal got a reading on her radar looking down from her view screen, she was surprised to see a spike in the theta radiation band. _Fox are you seeing this? My Radar is going crazy from that spike whatever their doing in there is going to happen soon. Krystal said._

_ It gets worse we got a storm blowing out there and it started about the same time as that spike Krys see if you can confirm with Great Fox that the climate control device is working. Said Katt._

_ Copy that, Slippy can you hear me? Check and see if the climate control device is working properly please? Krystal asked. _

It took only a few minutes for Silppy to check.

_ Confirmed it's working fine hey it's looking pretty bad _there _if this keeps up we won't be able to give you three air support. Slippy said._

Krystal she could feel his concern_. I know said Krystal but don't worry we'll be OK just be ready to come when we need you. _ As the conversion came to an end Krystal found had reached the tower, the storm by this time had become almost blinding she quickly armed her weapon system.

_ Tower sighted I'm bringing it down now! Said Krystal._

She aimed for the top and tried to lock a smart bomb but the snow was too thick.

"Can't get a positive lock it will take hours to shoot it down with my lasers think, what have I got that could bring it down." She said aloud, and then quickly scrolled though her heavy armaments she soon found her answer: a nova bomb.

The nova bomb was a first generation smart bomb, twice as powerful as its descendant and more destructive they were hardly used anymore because of how dangerous they where. Krystal weighed the options at close range she and her Landmaster would be incinerated but if she didn't hurry Andrew would escape. The only thing she could do that might keep her alive was to back up as fast as she could then detonate her nova bomb, but there was still a chance that she would die in the blast.

"Forgive me Fox I have no choice." Krystal backed up at maximum speed, loaded the bomb, aimed the muzzle, closed her eyes and fired. A blue sphere shot from the muzzle and nearly disappeared in the blizzard, _Five four three two one now! _She squeezed the trigger on her steering yoke , triggering the bomb's early detention program, her viewscreen went white from the explosion, Krystal screamed as her Landmaster was picked up from the ground from the blast and tossed across the snowy landscape as the tower crashed to the ground_._

* * *

_ "__**KRYSTAL KRYSTAL KRYSTAL COME IN!"**_

Krystal slowly came around and opened her eyes. The inside of her Landmaster was a wreck. She looked about the cockpit her screens all said emergency power, sparks popped out from broken consoles her headset, which she had been wearing, was in her lap cracked but otherwise undamaged.

"Wha-What? Who's there?" she asked.

"_**Krystal if you can hear me stay put don't move I'm close to your position your Landmaster is offline I'm on my way to jumpstart it repeat stay put, do not move." **_Said the voice again it sounded like a radio transmission.

Krystal sat up and rubbed her head her fingers met with something slick she pulled her fingers away and looked at them her blue fur stained with her blood. _What happened? There was tower and an explosion- the nova bomb how am I still alive— _ her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound on her hull. "Krystal! Can you hear me? Hang on I'm coming!" A male voice said.

"Fox I'M HERE, I'M OK FOX! She shouted but there was no reply, she tensed and reached out with her mind but could not.

"I must've hit my head pretty hard if I can't use my telepathy. I wonder if my commutations are working," she put on her headset, "Fox are you there?" Out in the storm, an engine roared to life, all the lights and power came back on in Krystal's Landmaster. "Well I guess that answers that question."

On the way back, Krystal explained to Fox what had happened. "_**That was a dangerous foolish thing to do Krystal! What were you thinking!? What if you got killed by the blast?" **_He asked the anger was clear in his voice.

"I didn't have the time to ask you for advice Commander McCloud I had to do what I thought was right. What would you have done in my place?" Krystal Snapped back at him frustrated.

He sighed, "_**We'll talk about**_ _**later, right now we got to go back and help Katt.**_ Said Fox.

"Understood, what is the situation so far?" She asked.

"_**The shield is down, as expected, we have partial radar but no one is running to the defense. Also the scanners are detecting what seems to be a black hole or something like it is pulling the tower apart from the inside. Katt is on her way there now; In view of this we are now going in for a rescue operation Great Fox is coming to back us up."**_

"Under—Fox I...Think I'm picking up a life form fifteen yards from us dead ahead you see it?"

"_**Confirmed Krystal maybe it's someone from Andrew's base. Increase speed whoever it is will need our help fast; they'll die out there in minutes." **_Said Fox concerned. "Yes sir I'm right behind you." Krystal replied. "Were getting close, he may be running away from.. FOX WATCH OUT YOUR RIGHT ON TOP OF HIM!"She shouted the blip on radar her dodged Fox's Landmaster and stopped right in front of hers.

"NO! shit computer Full stop now!" She screamed, but it was too late.

She looked up just in time to see something hit her Landmaster then it stopped.

She grabbed her first aid kit, her blue parka and exited. The storm was starting to go die down so she had no trouble making it whoever she had rundown. "Please don't be dead I couldn't stop in..." her words died on her lips and she dropped to her knees, not believing what see saw. Lying in the snow unconscious but alive was an alien.

Krystal removed her Parka to keep the alien warm. then removed a med scanner from the first aid kit. The scanner gave her life readings but they were faint she did what she could to stabilize him but he needed to get warm fast or else he would die.

"Fox get out here I need your help he's hurt please hurry!" Just as she signed out Flaco's voice came over the speakers of her headset.

_** Great fox to Fox Andrew has escaped I repeat life pods were launched where launched when we cleared the stratosphere. do you want us to pursue?** _Asked Falco.

"No open the hanger doors we have a casualty down here who might have some answers Fox out. Krystal Take one of his arms, I'll get the other we got to get him back to Great Fox." Together they carried the alien back to her Landmaster.

"What are we going to do Fox?" Krystal asked Fox, who shook his head.

"I wish I knew Krys I wish I knew."


	3. Chapter 2 Cyrus Blaze

**Disclaimer: Krystal: **Hi there, the following is a nonprofit Fan based adventure. Star fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, Assault and Command are all owned by Nintendo and all parties there too. Please support the official release. Oh, one more thing there is an original character he does not belong to Nintendo.

**R.O.B 64: Danger there is some language in this chapter viewer discretion is advised.**

Back on Great Fox, the whole team stood in the sick bay. R.O.B buzzed about the room, gathering medical devices to save the life form they brought from the surface of the planet.

Slippy Toad stood by a console looking over the readings he scratched his head, then turned back to the others.

"Well, what we see is what you get his anatomy is like ours, well more to Vulpine and everyone else as opposed to me. He has two lungs, a heart, stomach and all the bells and whistles nothing else amazing about him."

"Did you find any Id on him?" Asked Falco. Slippy shook his head and handed the blue avian the alien's cell phone.

"No the only thing on him was this communication device but I can't get it to work I think it might be locked with a password I'll try to hack it later. I wish Amanda was here she could probably be able to tell you more about him."

Fox looked over at Krystal who looked guiltily at the person lying in the bed, "Is he going to be ok?" she asked worried.

"Affirmative Life signs are stable, minor injuries to his head and body. He will have to rest now, all life forms will have to leave now." R.O.B. Said. "

"I'll stay here and go over his life readings then catch up with you guys later." Slippy Said.

Fox nodded his head, "Ok but don't stay to long General Peppy will be calling soon to tell us what to do next."

"I won't be long." He promised as the others left the room.

* * *

Out in the Hall all walked to the sonic lift in silence.

"So what do we tell Peppy?" Falco asked, breaking the awkward pause.

"I'll talk to Peppy about it after the official report. With Andrew on the run the last thing he needs are his other members of his cabinet breathing down his neck to have a human back on Corneria." Fox Remarked.

Lucy's ears shot up at the word human. "FOX MCCLOUD! You don't really think that's a human. You've never even seen one!" Lucy Exclaimed.

"And why couldn't he be?"

"Because that was all a mad captain's ravings and he's crews as well!"

"What, may I ask are, you two talking about?" Krystal asked.

"About five or six years before the Lylat wars, a Cornerin cruiser called the_ Kondo_, disappeared while on patrol in Sector Z for fourteen days, on the fifteenth day a dreadnought class vessel picked up a distress signal coming from Titania when they got there they found the _Kondo_, badly damaged the crew dead from the looks of things they had fighting among themselves," At the lift Falco hit the up button then contuned.

"They downloaded the ships logs and tried to find out what had happened on the ship. The captain's log's said that at 2100 hours his ship had been sucked into a golden worm hole and had seen another galaxy inhabited by alien race called Humans and how some of his crew had been captured by them, of rescues and escape and how some members of his crew where going insane. Somehow the got back home and the captain and his crew had all died before help could reach them. " Falco explained.

As they boarded a sonic lift, Fox continued, "However that story is just a rumor, their ship was uninhabitable due to the fact that it was flooded with theta radiation, so the ship's log was recovered, along with all the readings of the worm hole, the crew's remains returned to Cornerina and the ship was destroyed. The incident is one of our history's most recalled events I had to write a paper about in school when I was ten and ever since then I have wondered if the Human race exists." As Fox concluded Krystal looked at Katt.

"Couldn't they go through the worm hole and see if they where telling the truth?" Krystal asked.

Katt shook her head, "No they never found it so that is why the official story that they all imagined it because of radiation poisoning."

"So the humans are, from all they've told me the human race are the equal to the Vilacrons on Sauria."

"Yeah I guess so I never placed very high on history or mythology in High school."

* * *

Back in sick bay, Silppy Toad was still standing when the others left him eyes glued to the med scanners his mind racing with the possibilities of this discovery, where did he come from? Do they have a common ancestry? And what are they like? He was startled out of his daydreams by a metallic voice.

"Slippy Toad, you are in violation of orders I request that you leave now."

"R.O.B come on I just need ten more minutes." He replied.

"Negative you will leave now or I'll escort you out." R.O.B said.

"Ok I'll go but before I do I have one thing to say." Slippy said.

R.O.B turned to Silppy and tilted his head almost looking annoyed despite his featureless face.

"Good night R.O.B."Then he pressed the remote operating control on his wrist panel to deactivate him "Now then I'll just copy these files and take a blood sample and continue to look over them in my quarters." He entered the copy command then got a Hypo needle and moved to the alien's right arm who, was stirring as if he was having a nightmare.

Slippy ignored him and took hold the alien's arm "Now then this won't hurt a bi- Yipe!"

he shouted as he felt a firm grip on his wrist, then his feet left the ground, the room spun then both he and the alien crashed to the deck.

Slippy's breath _whooshed_ out as the being landed on him and rolled off and, much to his surprise, took his own right arm and wrapped it around his neck. Slippy tried to call for help but a hand clamped down on his mouth and nose, shutting off his air supply, panicking, Silppy kicked and struggled to get loose as his air ran out.

* * *

The human male felt the green rotund little toad go limp in his arms surprised that he went down so easily he pushed him to the floor. He put an ear to the toads chest to hear his heart but couldn't find it but he could feel his chest rise and fall.

"Good your still alive, sorry bud but I can't have you raising the alarm on me." He stood and left the room and found himself in a hallway he looked up and down the hall then he turned to his left and went down the hall, he had not been walking long when he heard two voices coming toward him he quickly ducked down a hallway but it was a dead end, he looked to his right and he saw a closed hatch he quickly pried it open, crawled in, and pulled partially shut.

Looking through the crack in door, he saw two alien beings both were females but what really made him sit up and take notice was that they were animals. The one on the right closest to the hatch looked like a vixen with sapphire blue fur and short hair the same color of her as her fur. She wore jean shorts and a gray tank top, her tail was blue with a white tip and had silver bands wrapped around them.

Next to her was a feline with pink fur and long platinum blonde hair, she wore light workout clothes that complemented her colors and showed her figure her slim tail had a white tip and was swaying with her movements as she walked. The two were laughing and joking about something which added to their beauty.

_Wow they are too cute. It's a pity I won't be around long enough to say hi I got to get out of here, later bitches._

* * *

Krystal stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Katt, "What, is something wrong honey?" Katt asked noticing the puzzled look on her friends face.

"I thought I felt someone, a mind I've never felt before. I wonder..Katt there are a couple of blasters in that compartment behind you get them out please." Krystal said.

Katt did so, powered them up and strapped the holsters to their thighs then went back to the hatch, "What's wrong? why are we here?" Katt asked concern in her blue eyes as she looked at the vixen.

"I think our friend is trying to escape we need to stop him before he hurts someone or himself or worse" Krystal replied hurrying to the access hatch.

Inside the hatch, there was no sign of the alien Kristal started in but Katt stopped her, "Krys let me take point who knows what this guy is capable of." She said as she drew her blaster, "Keep your mind open though I don't want him getting the drop on me."

Krystal nodded and crawled in the maintenance tube after her. The maintenance tube was large enough for the two of them to move about with ease and went on for twenty yards before dropping into a ladder junction by which one could move from deck to deck via the ladder or could crawl through the whole length of the ship.

Krystal hoped to catch up with him before the junction otherwise they would have to use the ship's internal sensors to find him and she did not want to see Fox just yet not after what happened on Fichina she felt a little betrayed by his words and behavior.

_I wonder if I made the right choice by coming back to the Star Fox. Things did change after we made up, but he is still a little overprotective of me. I trust him and I love him, but I'm just as worried about him every time he goes into battle. What should I do? Do I treat him the same way or do I just take this as I always do? _She thought to herself.

"Hey can you feel him Krys are we getting close to him? All this crawling is killing my knees." Katt asked a little annoyed bringing Krystal out of her thoughts.

"No I think he might have moved on to another deck." Krystal said trying not to let her real concerns show. Katt sighed and exited the tube, "All right let's rest in the junction and you can tell me whaaa- Krystal HELP!" Katt fell back into the junction, the fingers of her free hand scrambling at her throat.

Krystal hurried as fast she could out of the maintenance and in to the junction and drew her blaster but could not get a clear shot the alien had a belt wrapped around Katt's neck, using it to manipulate her movements as his living shield. Katt slammed her left elbow into her assailant's ribs but dropped her blaster it clattered to the floor behind her, the alien yelped in pain and let go of the belt. Unfortunately he managed to pick up the blaster at his feet and aimed at the two of them.

"You *cough* how the hell did you-?" Katt asked angrily as she tried to catch her breath."Back off kitten!" He shouted at Katt the barrel of his blaster glowing cherry red. Krystal saw the glowing blaster barrel and knew what it meant.

_Shit he's activated the charge shot._ _I've got to play for time. I have to get him to calm him down_. "Hey it's ok we are not.." She said.

"Shut it you blue bitch why am I here, why did you take me?" the alien asked.

"We did not kidnap you, we saved you listen-" Krystal started.

"I said shut up I don't care who you are just get me out of here." He demanded harshly but there was a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"That is not going to be easy." Said Katt venomously.

"Well you better make it easy Kitty Kitty or I'm gonna squeeze this trigger!"

"ALRIGHT! Just fallow me I know a short cut to the hanger bay."Krystal said calmly _Katt fallow my lead on this one we got to get him to the observing port he thinks we're on Fichina still. _She felt her agreement; Krystal turned slowly to one of the three tubes in the junction and crawled in followed by Katt and the human.

Ten minutes later Katt asked as they all crawled along "What happened to Slippy?"

"Your doctor has no bedside manner if he doesn't know not to wake his patient up with a needle while his having a nightmare." He replied with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Well he's not our doctor he's just our mechanic. But you still have not answered my question." Katt remarked.

"Let's just say he's taking a nap now and let's leave it at that, now why did you take me from my home?" he asked.

"We didn't kidnap your from you home!" Katt shouted at him, "Who did then?" He asked. Krystal stopped just up ahead to open the hatch and entered the viewing bay.

The room was twenty-seven feet long by fifteen feet wide and was made completely of glass save for the right wall and a door that was there.

"Here we are now, before we go any farther, you need to listen to me this is going to be hard to believe but you're not on earth anymore. Last night a very dangerous person was experimenting with something last night but we stopped him some how you were brought to a planet called Fichina, there was an accident and we-."

"If you want me to believe you let me go home. I swear Mike if this is one of those pranks of yours I am going to make your sorry ass pay for it." The alien said clearly frustrated but Krystal could sense his fear and uncertainty.

_ If I keep this up however, he might just kill us all I've got to end this now._ "OK just look there is something you need to see." She said and reached for a control panel on the wall entered her command codes.

**_Opening viewing bay shield._** The computer said as the metal plating opened slowly, reveling the planet below and the surrounding stars.

"What is this is, Ra damn it what is this?" He asked fearfully he started to shake as he looked down at the blue white planet below his feet then drops to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"That is Fichina Solar is rising on the academy right now, I've got a friend down there who could help you out but you might want to hold your breath it's a long way down. Look, we are not going to hurt you we just want to help you." She calmly said her voice as smooth as silk.

"My name is Krystal and this is Katt Monroe, may I ask for your name?" she asked, holding out her hand as a friend would for comfort and support.

He looked up at her then at the blaster in his hand, and then gave it to her while he said with emotion, "I'm Cyrus Blaze."

"It's nice to meet you Cyrus." She took the blaster and turned on the safety.

"Maximum Charge if you fired this I would be vaporized me." Krystal said smiling slightly.

"It's my first ray gun, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I- I was scared, I still am I don't know what I'm going to do or what will happen to me. Please what are you going to do with me?"

Katt came over to him "That is up to Fox he has some questions for you, answer them and he might be able to help you, what do you say will come with us?" Cyrus looked at Krystal's hand, which she again offered to him this time he put his hand in hers and stood up his brown eyes looking in to her Turquoise ones. "Lead the way Krystal." Was his answer.


	4. Chapter 3 Friendly chit chat

**Disclaimer: Katt : **OK so why do I have to do this?

**Storyteller: **Because no else would! Tell you what we flip for it heads I win tails you lose OK?

**Katt:** Fine

**Flips a coin land on heads**

**Katt: **The following is a nonprofit fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, Assault, and Command are all owned by Nintendo and all parties there too. Please support the Official release. There are you—OH, YOU MOTHER-

**ST while running away from a furious Katt: ** OH CRAP! There is some language in this chapter viewer discretion is advised!

Friendly chat

Krystal and Katt led Cyrus down the hallway. He still could not believe that he was billions of miles from earth on a starship in orbit of planet with a group of anthro aliens; it was just un-mind blowingly believable.

"How big is this ship?" He asked looking around the hallway and stopping to examine the power conduits.

"3049.5 ft long 1935.5 ft wide, much bigger than Great Fox the first but nowhere near as fast or as well defended as she was. Please keep up it sucks to get lost on this ship trust me on that." Katt advised him.

Cyrus turned around and seeing that he was falling behind ran to catch up, "Oh yeah it's just that this is cooler than anything I've ever been on. She seems kind of old though or has she seen more action than the first one?" Cyrus asked. Krystal smiled.

"Yes to both actually, you see during the Apparoid invasion our ship was destroyed so the Cornerian Army gave us a decommissioned assault carrier. We fixed her up some but she still needs some TLC." Krystal replied.

"I'll say the crew must have their hands full working on this-" He searched for a polite word to describe the ship.

"Shit can?" Katt Suggested.

"I was gonna say clunker because I was in the company of two very beautiful women." Cyrus said with a small grin.

This comment caused the duo to stop, turn their heads and look at the young human, "Do you always throw yourself at any pretty girl that comes your way or are we just lucky?" Krystal asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that you two are beautiful nothing more." He said blushing.

"Polite in the company of women, not many men do that in this day and age." Katt Said.

"Well Mama tried is all I got to say." he replied

"A Mama's boy huh? Can I be your mama?" She asked suggestively and Cyrus looked as though he might faint from the mere thought of the idea.

Katt looked over looked at Krystal and winked her left eye twice, Krystal caught her drift and reached into Katt's mind to see what she had to say.

_ I like him he's cute despite the fact he's from another galaxy maybe I can use him to make Falco jealous. _

_KATT! Come on you said no more stunts like this and that you were really going to tell him how you feel._

_I know but a girl's gotta indulge sometime doesn't she?_

_Not when you are messing with Falco's heart please, at least for now, don't flirt with him in front of Falco. _

_Ok I won't, for now at least._

"Hey did you hear me?" Asked Cyrus.

"Sorry what did you say?" Krystal asked.

"I said how many people are on board?"

When reached the lift the trio got board and Krystal said. "Bridge and the only crew on the Great Fox II are Fox, Myself, Flaco, R.O.B 64, Slippy and his fiancée Amanda. Katt is here at the request of Gen. Peppy Hare."

"Why so few? This ship could hold hundreds if not thousands more." Cyrus asked.

"Because Fox McCloud leads the elite mercenary team Star Fox and we prefer to do things our own way than answer to any military protocol." Krystal Replied.

The lift stopped, the doors opened and Cyrus stopped in awe at what he saw. The bridge was about thirty feet across with two consoles on the main floor on the back wall, there were computer stations but few were active. Instead of a view screen, there was a long glass window, like on the bridge naval aircraft carriers back on Earth, outside in space the stars twinkled in the dark sky like fresh snow under the moon. As they exited the lift they heard.

"I'm telling you Fox he's loose on the ship he'll probably try to take over the ship and he's stronger than I ever thought possible."

"Slip calm down, I'm sure your overreacting I don't think that he was trying to kill you on purpose you probably scared him out of his sleep, you did say yourself that he was restless." Replied a firm but kind male voice that sounded like it could give commands and harsh words as well as complements and jokes.

Ahead of them there were three figures approaching the lift. One was an avian with blue feathers save for his eyes which had red around them he wore a red jumpsuit and boots, with a black leather jacket with the letters H.R. embroidered in flames on the front of overall appearance and bearing told that he was cocky but not in such a way that made him a punk or someone that you could not bear to be in the same room with.

Opposite him was a fox with reddish brown fur with a white stripe running down the middle of his head he had fierce green eyes and a handsome face, for a fox. He wore a red tee shrit with a white logo of a fox with wings, blue jeans and silver metallic boots similar to the avian Cyrus took one look at him and knew that he was the leader of the group that Krystal had mentioned.

Between these two was the short green amphibian that he knocked out, what seemed to Cyrus, hours ago. The amphibian wore a tan jumpsuit with scarred brown leather patches indicating where there were pockets, black oil stains were simmered here and there, the selves had been removed to show off his arms which slightly muscular on his head, was a red cap worn and frayed from years use. He had blue bulging eyes and a large white patch of skin on his throat broke the monochromatic tone of his skin.

About then Slippy noticed Katt and Krystal approaching with Cyrus and his eyes bulged out even farther in fear and anger.

"You prepare to suffer human because I am Silppy Toad of Star Fox!" He shouted then charged head on at Cyrus intending to tackle him to the ground at full speed.

At the last second, Cyrus dodged and Slippy ran into the lift, slamming into the wall and collapsed to the floor, he sat up slowly rubbing his head and cursing worse than a sailor as the door to the lift closed and the lift descended.

"Well that was interesting anyone else feeling lucky?" Cyrus asked amused at what had transpired as he turned to face the vulpine and the avian, however the amusement died as Falco and Fox two plasma pistols trained on him "Oh please." He said annoyed.

**ST: **Ok thanks for reading drop a review if you would.. Wait what was that.

**_Thunk. _**_ Storyteller drops to the ground unconscious and is dragged off in to the shadows _


	5. Chapter 4 First Friend

**ST:** Oh ow my head, why am I … naked? Why am I tied to a chair?

**Katt: **Heads I win Tales you lose? You think that's funny?

**ST: **Yes I did?

**Katt: **Your turn you put out the disclaimer.

**ST: **And if I refuse?

**Katt: **Then you will get the worse rat-tail ass whooping you will ever get!

**ST as fast as he can say it: **The following is a nonprofit fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, Assault, and Command are all owned Nintendo and all parties there too. Please support the Official release. There now let me go! *_Snap* _OW OW OW OW!

**Katt: **Mess with me and you'll get scratched. No languge in this chapter enjoy or else I just might..

*SNAP*

**ST: **YEEEEEEEOW!

Chapter Three

First friend

Fox and Krystal walked side by side to the interrogation room in silence Krystal didn't want to talk to Fox at the moment and Fox made no sign that wanted to talk to her but Krystal could feel the churning emotions that Fox was fighting. He still felt upset about Fichina, excitement at talking to Cyrus and confusion as wither or not he should be upset at her for calming Cyrus down enough to talk some sense into him while he had an active charge shot in his hands. When they reached the door, Fox hesitated and sighed.

"How do we want to play this good cop bad cop, you being the good and me the bad?" He asked, Krystal shook her head.

"I don't think so I think it's best that we try not to scare information out of him besides he really harmless trust me on that; be friendly to him and he'll tell you all he knows."

When they entered Cyrus looked up to see who came in he smiled warmly then stood "Hello you must be Fox McCloud I'm Cyrus Blaze."

Cyrus held out his hand and Fox accepted. _Well he seems nice._ Fox thought.

"Nice to meet you well shall we get to on to business? First off may I offer my condolences for what has happened and also that I will do everything I can to get you to your home but I need your help to make that possible I need you to tell me all that you know." He said professionally but he kept his tone friendly.

"Ask me what you want I have no secrets to hide from you."

"Alright then are you really from earth?"

"Yes I am a 100% home-grown human being and I'm also an American citizen." Fox looked at Krystal she nodded her head.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty- four will be twenty five in a month or two."

"Are you a spy from your home world?"

"No but I have most seasons of Burn notice. Are you a spy?"

"Uh no I'm not why did you ask that?"

"Just a clue to the puzzle besides this feels like a polygraph test, not a casual interrogation, I mean come on just talk to me don't be so stiff." Cyrus said smiling.

Fox looked little surprised but then smiled,"Ok then let's try this let's treat this as a conversation if that would help you be at ease."

"It would thanks so what do you do for a living Fox?"

"I'm a mercenary I do this and that comes my way my team and I are after someone right now for the Cornerian Army. What about you?"

"I'm librarian, big brother to my sibs and kids at library, I put books away, I help people find them and I listen."

"To what exactly?"

"Our patrons. I listen their problems, requests, whatever's on their minds."

"Hmm so how did you end up out here?"

"I'm not sure I was sitting in my house relaxing the next I'm standing in the middle of some kind of lab that is falling apart. I jumped to a platform made my way out into the storm on that planet."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Cyrus thought for a moment, "Not unless sunlight has any thing to do with this. Like I said before I was at home then I'm in a lab, that's all ." He replied a little defensively

Fox looked at Cyrus a little skeptic of the story he had just heard but his instincts told him that he could be trusted, "Just one more thing." He tapped the table and showed him a hologram of Andrew, "Do you recognize this ape?"

Cyrus looked at the picture and grabbed it off the table to get a better look, "Yeah he was in the lab heading over to some kind of hatch yelling 'Uncle Andrew' or something like that. Is he the jackass that took me from my home?" He asked.

Fox nodded, "We think so he's name is Andrew Okionny he's the leader of a band of rebels that have tried to take over The Lylat system in the past. He's wanted for a raid that he made on Zoness among his other crimes." Fox said.

Krystal watched the conversation in silence reading Cyrus's thoughts to see if he was lying or not and while he was being honest she could feel Cyrus's anger and sorrow but there was one emotion that he felt one that he had given up on that made her smile inwardly; he had hope that he could get home.

"Can you really get me back by finding him?" He asked.

"He's the best lead we got and he is the only one that has the tech to get you home but he's on the run right now, so it may take awhile, weeks, maybe even months." Fox Replied.

Cyrus looked down at Andrew and nodded, "Is their someplace I can get something to eat? I'm a little hungry." He asked looking up at Fox but Krystal could feel that he was trying very hard not to cry from despair.

His grief was so great that she had to block it out to keep herself from shedding tears, she knew how he felt, when her home and family were destroyed, she felt the same way. _At least he still has his and knows where they are and that they are alive but that is small comfort maybe I could help him adjust to life out here._

Fox nodded, "Yeah down the hall to the right third door on your left is the rec-room. Do you want to go alone or would you like some company?" Cyrus shook his head.

"Thank you but no I just want to be alone for a few minutes." Fox nodded then pulled out a basic communicator and handed it to him.

"In that case keep this on you call me or Krystal and we'll help you find some sleeping quarters for you as long as you don't do anything suspicious you'll be our guest on broad our ship. Press the green button and say the name of the person you want to contact and then we'll be able to talk."

Cyrus stood and took the device and looked it over "Thanks I'll see ya around."

Then he left the room. Krystal stared to fallow intending to go back to her room but Fox called after her "Krys can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure Fox." She said Fox turned in his seat to get a better look at her "Well did we get the truth from him?" He asked.

"Yes we did and all of it was the truth."

"Did you get anything else from him?"

"He's afraid, angry, hopeful, confused, but he feels that we are his best shot at the moment it's best right now let's hope we can keep it that way otherwise he's going to get hurt or killed out there on his own." She said,

Fox nodded his head, "I agree. Cyrus needs a place to stay but for how long? If word gets out about him, there could be trouble and I don't think sending him to Corneria is a good idea."

"Why?" She asked pointing her ears forward.

"I spoke with Peppy and he wants him somewhere that he can't escape from with people he can trust." The last few words came out with such a bitter tone that Krystal was able to read between the lines of Peppy's orders.

"He's a prisoner? That is something I'd never thought Peppy would do to someone unless he was dangerous. Why? It makes no sense." Fox stood up and put his hands on her shoulders

"Sweetheart I'm not sure but I think something is wrong back home, something that's got him so worried that he does not trust secure sub-space channels, we're just going to have to trust him. He's never led us wrong in the past." He said doing his best to reassure her but backed away, her eyes filling up with tears.

"No this isn't right he needs our help, not be put under lock and key. He's all alone here and you're just going to turn a blind eye to him!" She turned and ran out of the room, ignoring Fox's cries for her to come back.

Krystal hid in one of the empty rooms in the hall and cried. She cried for her mother and father, she cried for all she had lost in her past, and she cried because she was confused about everything that had happened in the last few days and as she cried, she prayed to the gods of her people for guidance and understanding. While she was praying, her ear twitched as she heard the notes of a song floated to them, offering relief and comfort in their harmonious tones.

She stood and left the room following the music to the rec room, "Amanda?" she said to herself, "She's not due back for a couple of days." She entered the room. The rec room was spacious enough with couches, a kitchenette with a small bar, 70" plasma wide-screen TV and gaming system, a radio that look like a jukebox was next to the bar and an electronic piano sat in front of a window on the right wall.

It was this last item that had brought Krystal her here, hoping to see Amanda but it was not, to her surprise, the pink frog who was playing it. It was Cyrus he sat playing an airy, haunting piece that felt like a balm to her irritated and confused mind. "That's beautiful." Said Krystal as the song ended, Cyrus bolted up from the piano and babbled.

"Krystal hey I uh did I bother you? I'm sorry I'll go."

"No don't I'm sorry for coming in here you said you wanted to be alone. It's just that I thought you were someone else." She explained she crossed her arms and looked at her feet feeling a little embarrassed for intruding, but he did not seem to mind in fact, he looked glad to see her. There was a pause as neither one of them could think of something to say. Cyrus looked at her as if he was trying to read her thoughts. _S__omething seems to be bothering her, she's been crying too maybe I can cheer her up a bit_.

He gave a slight smile then said. "No matter come on you look like you need a someone to talk to." He walked over and took one of her hands and lead her to the bar "What can I get for you?" He asked in a jovial manner.

"A Zoness moon ale, it has a blue label, top shelf in the fridge." She said,

"Want something to eat with that?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Well given the lateness of the hour I would recommend the dream theory buffet." He replied.

"What is that? I've never heard of that before." She asked puzzled.

Cyrus looked at Krystal with mock surprise "You don't know?" She shook her head, "Well help me find some deli meat or lunch meat and I'll tell you about it." He said smiling.

Five minutes later, there was an assortment of breads, meats, and other things to make sandwiches with crowding the counter. Cyrus rubbed his hands and smiled.

"Ok now to quote Bing Crosby, 'I've got a whole theory on what kind of dreams you can get from different kinds of food now if I have ham on rye I dream of a tall, cool, blond. Turkey a brunette, a little on that scatback side but oh sexy sexy.' I've never tried it but now is as good a time as any to try."

Krystal raised an eyebrow intrigued by what she had just heard. "Sounds crazy enough so it just might work could you make you a roast beef on rye with tomatoes for me please?" she asked innocently, drooping her ears for effect.

Cyrus smiled and made her sandwich, "Come on let's put our feet up and you can tell me what's bothering you."

In five minutes, the two were sitting on a couch talking, before too long Krystal told Cyrus all that was bothering her.

It felt a little odd to be talking to a complete stranger about her love life but she didn't really care she just wanted to get rid of this thought. When she was done, Cyrus folded his hands and thought for a few minutes. "Does Fox know how you feel about his protectiveness?" he asked.

"No I haven't spoken to him about it and I don't want to start a fight over it. The last time we did I left the team and flew with our rival, Star Wolf just out of spite."

"But you came back to Fox in the end, why?"

"Because I love him with all my soul he's never let me down, always kept me safe, been honest with me, and above all returned my love."

"That's why he wants to keep you safe he doesn't have anyone else like you in his life. I mean you and he share the same deep pain, you've had your entire worlds shattered with the deaths of your families. You both took that pain and let it drive your lives until you became the people you are today. You've built a new world together and I don't think he could bear to lose this one like he did the first." As Cyrus spoke, she realized what she had almost forgotten, what defined their relationship.

She turned to look at him and smiled "Do you do this often with the children at your library?" Krystal Asked.

"No, just for people who have something they need to vent or my friends." Cyrus said as he began to pick up the plates and the two empty bottles of ale then he took the plates to sink and disposed of the bottles Krystal walked over to him and asked. "Do you humans call any strangers that you just met a friend?"

"No I just feel comfortable enough with you to call you friend."

He turned to face Krystal and asked. "How do your people make friends?"

"Well if you are really comfortable with me, may I show you how?"

"Sure if that's what you want." He soon almost wished he said no, almost. Krystal placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him into a light kiss then pulled away and said.

"Ai`re Menka. I call you friend Cyrus for you have helped me with no thought of reward for yourself and guided me when I was lost."

Cyrus's face was red as a beet, he couldn't believe what had just happened and what made it worse Krystal was laughing at him "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but it's just I never get used to the look of shock after I do that."

"You did that to all your friends?" Cyrus asked incredulously still blushing.

She nodded. "Yes the ones I remember the best are Katt and Fox. I really am so sorry."

"It's really ok it just took me by surprise, anyway I hope we'll be the best of friends Krystal."

"I think we will Cyrus come on its late and I'm sure you are tired. I'll show you to your room."

They didn't go too far she led him to the room she had used to cry in and bid him good night he did the same and briefly explored his room, the room had living space with couches built in to the walls, a wall separated the master bedroom from the rest of the living space. Then he simply took off his shirt, untied shoes, kicked them off and went to bed.

Thanks for reading leave a review, don't be shy tell me what you think, give me some pointers or ideas to help me help you to enjoy it better. Until next time I'll see you then


	6. Chapter 5 To Katina

**Storyteller:** Ow, payback is a bitch and her name is Katt.

**Falco: **Well that's what you get for tricking her like that I could have told ya that! I still think you had it easy.

**Storyteller**: Can we just get this over with? I don't want to talk about it right now.

**Falco:** The following is a non- profit fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, and command, are all owned by Nintendo and all parties there too. Please support the Official release.

**ST: **How did I get off easy? She tied me to a chair, naked I might add, and then proceeded to rat tail me on my butt. Any way there is some language and some nudity in this Chapter. Viewer discretion advised.

Chapter four

To Katina

_Why have you contacted me_ _Okionny? Have not made myself clear in the past I contact you not the other way around. Do I need to remind you on who the real leader of this army is? _

_No but I need new orders. Star Fox is after me and we lost the Chaos Fountain and.._

_I know, I was watching remember? I can't believe that you let my human escape I need him. If you..Never mind build a new Fountain but keep a low profile raid only when necessary._

_The parts don't come cheap master and I can't really go anywhere without attracting attention._

_Here's a thought, why don't you use your old friends Star Wolf and any old contacts you have in the black market to get the parts and then kill them when you get the goods! Damn it Okionny use your brain why don't you!_

_And what about Star Fox?_

_I want them blind to you movements the last I heard that two man recon team Fay Colile and Miyu were there eyes and ears. Find them and put them out._

_Yes master_

Cyrus woke up the next morning and stretched then fell back onto the mattress. He rolled over and looked at the clock, turning it toward him to get a better look, as he did so his fingers pressed a button on it's top.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong the time 0900." Said the clock.

Cyrus yelled in surprise, jumped out of bed, and hit his head on the ceiling. "OW how the hell did that happen?" He looked up at the ceiling, which was about twelve feet if an inch, he figured but he tucked it away for further thought right now he had something more important to do and he was already behind his timetable by at least three hours. He got up put on his shoes and shirt and headed out into the hallway to the sonic lift.

When he boarded the lift he noticed that inside it there was a map of the ship looked he it over then said "Deck six please." At deck six he got off the lift walked down the hall then turned right and kept going until he reached his objective. He stopped in front of the double doors that were painted a rusty orange he took a deep breath and entered the gym.

"Let's get this party started."

Fox McCloud walked down to the gym carrying two duffel bags one was for himself the other was for Cyrus. He had intended to drop it off at Cyrus's quarters and then talk to him, but he wasn't there Fox almost left the bag there but held on to it and decided to go workout, hoping that he might meet Cyrus by chance, then swing by the bridge to find him later using the internal sensors if he didn't.

When he reached the gym he set the duffel bags on the floor and stretched, relieved to have the weight off his back, then he looked about the room. The gym had what you would expect to be in a gym, weight lifting machines, hand weights, a treadmill, punching bags, practice weapons for hand to hand combat, and a boxing ring. Fox looked about the room and took a deep breath and picked up the scent of fresh sweat, heard the sounds of someone working out he fallowed his senses to an upper body weight machine and found Cyrus working out on it.

Cyrus finished his set then fell face down and started push-ups counting every time he went up, before too long he could hear " 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40" Cyrus counted then he looked about then rubbed his hands as he said. "Now what to do next?"

Cyrus froze as he saw Fox leaning against the ring "So this is where you disappeared to. Did you sleep well?"

Cyrus nodded. "Yes I did thanks for my room and how are you this morning Fox?"

"Good thanks for asking. I didn't mean to interrupt you please continue."

"Well I was just about to lift some weights care to join me?"

"Sure give me a sec I just want to warm up first. By the way, why did you stop at forty? You look like you could do more than that."

Cyrus picked up his shirt and mopped his brow with it "That's just how I train forty Pushups between activities."

Fox looked up from stretching "Nice do you do this just to keep in shape?"

"Yes I also do it to keep my skills sharp. You see when I was ten I was enrolled into a Tae Kown Do class, one of the few things I miss from that godforsaken town, I was in it for five years won a few tournaments and was part of one of their two demo teams. Then I moved just after my sixth year began but I didn't sit on my hands for too long, I met some guy who said he could train me but he warned me before hand, and I quote "I won't teach you no Karate, Jujitsu, Tae Kown Do, Kung Fu Egg Fu young stuff. But what I will show you will mean life or death on the street."

Cyrus's eyes grew distant as he remembered his old teacher.

"His training was harsh and unorthodox but I learned to rely on my five sense's more than just one or two, he taught me freerunning and parkour and how to use any object in whatever environment to my advantage as a weapon or distraction and how to combine My TKD with my new fighting skills."

Fox brought his right arm across his chest and nodded his head.

"Am I boring you Fox? I don't mean to ramble. What about you? What kind of fighting skills do you have?"

"Some but nothing quiet as intense as you my Dad taught me Kickboxing when I was a kid but it wasn't until I went to the Academy that I learned MMA and combatives. A few years after I met Krystal she started to teach me some of her people's martial arts. I am also good at Freerunning."

"That's cool I bet you're a tough guy to beat in a fight."

"I wouldn't know I've never fought myself before." Fox replied with a cocky smirk on his face

Cyrus laughed at the remark for some reason it sounded funny, then he picked up the two hundred pound weights and started to lift them. Fox looked shocked as he picked up a set of weights_._ "That is rather impressive. You don't look strong enough what to lift 200 pounds what's you secret?"

Truthfully there the only ones that have any weight to them. When I first came here I picked up my normal level, which is 90 pounds, but it felt like it weighed 10 pounds and as a result, I threw it across the room. But that is not the only thing This morning the clock in my room scared the Set damned hell out of me so bad that I jumped out of bed and hit my head on the ceiling and do you remember when I told you about how I escaped from Fichina? That platform was at least twenty feet high, I can't jump that high back home."

Fox put down his weights and thought.

"Well I think it might because you're from a different galaxy and are used to earth's gravity-"

"Oh like John Carter!"

"Yeah ok so that would mean that you would have enhanced strength and the gravity would have a lesser hold on you. That would make sense because our gravity is like Corneria's."

"So that means that one of the two planets is smaller than the other but not by much because I can still walk with ease, well it's a theory at any rate. Hey would you like a little companion for your work out?"

For the next hour the two of them made their way in a full circle about the gym at moderate pace using almost everything in gym, by the time they were done both were covered with sweat from the sheer intensity of their work out. Both had tried to outmatch the other in their workout but the two were evenly matched in almost everything they tried.

"OK so we can't beat each other on the floor. I really don't feel like going around the floor again to try to prove a point." Cyrus remarked breathlessly.

"Do you give up?" Fox asked panting.

"NO! I just-wait sparring that is the only thing we have not done I'll take you on here and now!"

"HA! You can barely stand!"

"YOU can barely stand."

"Look you don't want any of what I am right now. Besides you're a little on the short side to be intimidating. "

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you."

"OH! It's On."

Fox led Cyrus to a closet and pulled out some sparring gear then handed it to Cyrus.

"This has some tech in the padding, based off of Peppy's G-Diffusers tech, to help absorb the impact of punches and kicks. I just want to be on the safe side and not risk getting killed in a sparring match." Fox explained and Cyrus just nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later the two of them stood in the ring circling each other in the ring Cyrus was the first to make a move. He jabbed with his right then hooked with his left, Fox dodged and blocked with ease then countered with a roundhouse kick then Jabbed with his left and punched with his right. Cyrus blocked and dodged just as Fox had. Fox threw a snap kick and fallowed up with elbow strikes and punches. Cyrus blocked and avoided the blows and countered with his own but to no avail, the two where testing each other to see if they were as good as they said.

See as they were Fox grinned and nodded to Cyrus and he understood. _Let's skip the warm up_ Cyrus grinned then unleashed a fury of blows on Fox who stood his ground against the onslaught then counter attacked.

Fox tried kneeing Cyrus in his ribs but he was blocked by Cyrus's arm then punched Fox in his gut, then put a hook in his muzzle then spun for a back-fist to the back of Fox's head. Fox caught the blow and punched Cyrus in his ribs then planted his knee in his back, Cyrus stumbled forward, rolled, got to his feet then rushed Fox, who was running to attack Cyrus.

Cyrus vaulted over Fox and hook kicked him in his chest, Fox rolled back and crouched down. The two by unspoken consent took a moment to catch their breath.

_He's fast I guess he wasn't bluffing Now I wish I could see him in one of those tournaments he was in._ Fox thought.

_Wow I underestimated him he's cunning, tough, and adaptable traits of a warrior and good one at that, I'm really enjoying this fight but if this keeps up I'll be forced to quit. I'm going to come up with a strategy to beat him because I can't keep this up for much longer._ Cyrus thought.

After ten minutes, both Fox and Cyrus's breathing had returned to normal.

"Shall we continue?"

"Ladies first."

The two charged each other again.

Cyrus raised his right fist Fox mirrored him the two of them shot their fists forward and met each other as if their masters had been punching mirrors, they did the same with left hands and with every weapon in their arsenal.

After Fox's fist met Cyrus's fist, after a series of matching blows, he felt Cyrus's arm buckle at the elbow.

_He's losing stem I've got to end this now!_

Fox threw a left hook, a right hook then brought his right foot around in three roundhouse kicks each blow landed at its target, head, ribs, knee. Cyrus fell to the ground, rolled to the corner of the ring, and launched himself in to the air. Fox knelt and, gathering all his remaining strength, jumped into the air shouting "HI-YA!" belting a surprised Cyrus in the chin.

Cyrus landed on his back dazed, Fox landed on top of him with his fist raised in warning.

"I'll right I give you win this round. Good fight I was right you are a tough guy to beat." Cyrus said.

"Thanks you made it worth my while tell me something, do you think knowing what you know now, would you have won more fights or tournaments?"

"I don't know, maybe, I really don't think about the past when it comes to things like that."

"True come on we should shower and then get something to eat. The locker room is back here."

After they wiped down the sparring gear, put it away, and Fox retrieved two duffle bags, Fox led the way to the locker room at the end of the gym. The locker room was big with twenty showers, which were in blocks five in each, fifteen toilets and twelve sinks.

Fox sat down on a bench, set the two bags down on the floor, and started to remove his boots.

Cyrus looked about the room and nodded his head then turned to Fox.

"So… what is the other bag for?"

Fox looked up at Cyrus then down at the bags.

"Oh it's for you I thought you might like some clothes other than the one on your back I hope they fit I had to guess your size but they should fit you well enough." Fox said as he removed his left boot and set by its mate.

"Hey thanks Fox."

"You're welcome."

The two of them undressed, stepped into one of the shower blocks and proceeded to bathe.

"How did you sleep?" Cyrus asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Pretty good thanks to you Krystal stopped by my room and we talked to each other. We both realized that we haven't trusted each other fully. Then we said good night in a…intimate fashion."

"OK TMI there Fox but I'm glad I could help." Cyrus replied rolling his eyes _Maybe, he is not as cool as I thought._

Fox walked over to Cyrus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong Cyrus last night I did realize that I hadn't changed in being overprotective of her, she is quite an impressive woman, the best person in my life, and I don't want to lose her like I lost my Dad or my Mom. Last night we just got caught in the moment and I don't regret that or wish that it never happened I love her and I show it to her in my actions and words."

Cyrus looked down at his feet feeling a little ashamed for judging Fox so quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No I'm sorry I haven't been fully honest with you, all my life I've been doing things my own way, but after the Approid War and Peppy took office back home I found that I keep fallowing his advice, and in a way fallowing the rules that the military lay down. However, He also taught me to trust my instincts tell me that you can be trusted. So with that in mind I have something to tell you."

Fox went on to explain what General Peppy Hare's orders were to him regarding Cyrus.

"I get the feeling that you were not supposed to tell me that."

"No I wasn't."

"So why did you?"

"I'm not sure but I have this feeling that something is coming, something evil, and if that's the case, I'm going to need you trust me."

"And if possible help you."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders. "It sounded like that was where you were going."

Fox just smiled.

Cyrus turned his back to Fox as he did, Fox noticed something on Cyrus's back, across his shoulders in letters of turquoise and surrounded by a yellow aura was a word that he could not pronounce. Beneath the letter, "I" was five-inch long scar that went down along his spine.

"What does that word mean." He asked.

"Hmm oh my tattoo, it's actually my nickname given to me by my classmates in the shadow team we all had one but there is a story behind it. When I was seventeen my class was doing a demonstrations at the town's annual summer caravel. We were taking a ten minuet break when one of my friends was harassed by her ex-boyfriend, I came over, told him to leave her alone and a fight broke out between him and I. I would have been able to beat him but one of his friends threw in to a display case and a shard of glass pierced my back and came dangerously close my spine."

He fingered the scar on his back. "To make a long story short I recovered and came back stronger, like my favorite warrior, his name was Goku and he was a Saiyan a warrior race that got stronger after every battle they fought, if they didn't die in battle, so they called me that: Saiyan."

"Seems to fit you pretty well, why is it colored like that?"

"Well that is a long story."

Ten minutes later, the two left the showers and started to get dressed. Both had put on underwear and Jeans when Cyrus asked.

"Do you know where to start looking for Andrew?"

Fox shook his head. "No but I have a good idea of where to start looking. I have some friends who were a part Star Fox but left shortly before the Saurian Crisis with Falco, but they still fly recon for us and they help us track down criminals for a small share when we bring them in. Their names are Fay and Miyu we're on our way to Katina now we'll be there by the end of the week at best assuming Silppy can keep the engines from blowing out."

Cyrus nodded then turned his head.

"Do you hear that?" He asked. Fox put on his shirt then listened carefully and soon heard something, his ears twitched backwards towards the sound of a familiar voice.

He put a finger to his to his muzzle and beckoned Cyrus to fallow, together the vulpine and human made their way to a corner and peaked around it.

At one of the sinks, grooming his feathers , humming a tune and flexing his muscles was Falco, the avian wore a white towel around his blue waist he looked like he just got out of the shower.

"Should we interrupt his day dreams?" Cyrus whispered.

Fox pulled out a head set and set it to record. "Not yet I have got to get this on video Katt is going to freak out when she sees this, the only way this could be better was if he sings or starts to flirt with his reflection."

As if on cue, Falco opened his beak and began to sing.

"Yeah, when I walk on by Katt be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lefreak. Yeah this how I roll Arwing flight suit out of control, Slippy with a big afro and like Fox McCloud I start to glow. AH Girl look at that body AH Girl look that body I work out When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Katt Monroe is staren' at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it!"

"I'm Sexy and I know it!" Cyrus shouted.

Falco jumped back from the sink, slipped on the wet floor and fell on his ass. He jumped to his feet and shouted angrily.

"You're dead meat _pal!_"

"Oh SHIT! Run for it Cyrus, He'll kick both our asses if he catches us!"

Both turned and ran for the exit as fast as they could, stopping only to pick up their bags then sped off, out the door, trough the gym, and into the hallway.

"This way come on!" Cyrus shouted as they ran down the hall as fast as they could, laughing all the while.

Falco was in hot pursuit shouting insults and foul names as he did, causing Fox and Cyrus to pick up their speed and laugh even harder.

"YOU'LL BE LAUGHING OUT THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUR FACE WHEN I CATCH YOUR FUCKING ASSES YOU FUCKING PUNKS GET OVER HERE!"

"HA HA HA I WOULDN"T WANT YOU TO RUIN YOUR SEXY GLOWING BODY FALCO!" Fox shouted as they rounded a corner and rushed by Katt who was walking with Amanda.

"Hey there you two we we're just looking for you-"

"HEY LISTIEN IF ANY ONE ASKED WE WERE MAKING PRANK CALLS!" Cyrus Shouted laughing, as he rush past.

"What? HEY FOX, CYRUS COME BACK OW!"

Something crashed in to Katt and landed on top of her as she rubbed her head, she rolled onto her back and found herself face to face with Falco.

"Hey Katt here let me help you up are you ok?"

"Yeah Just a little-"

She stopped short and Giggled as she eyed Falco.

"What did they do steal your pants?"

_Oh I don't want to look_ he thought and looked down at his waist. In his haste to catch Fox and Cyrus, Falco had lost his towel and had been running about the ship completely naked.

"Would you please excuse me?"

He covered his member with his hands and walked backwards back around the corner.

Over the next few days, Cyrus made a smooth routine. Every morning he worked out with Fox afterwards to the mess hall for Breakfast with the rest of the Star Fox team where he apologized to Slippy for knocking him out and met his fiancée Amanda. Then he would do the dishes and go about his day, which was spent ether in the Rec Room or his room, sometimes he was joined by Krystal and Fox who would talk with him or took him about the ship showing him all there was to see. Sometimes he would help with renovating the ship with one of the team telling him what to do and while he was having fun learning all this new things, he could not help thinking about his future if they did not find Andrew. It bothered him to think that he might have to live out his days here on the far side of the universe, separated from his family and friends and all the comforts of home so he resolved to ask Fox something before the worst came to the worst.

By the end of the week, they had reached Katina and had a new objective, to enlist the help of Fay and Miyu in their mission. On the bridge, the Star fox team and Cyrus gathered around mission isle.

"OK I contacted Fay when we came out of warp she's expecting us, so a team of four is going down to work out the terms of payment and time required. Slippy, Amanda, Falco and I will go and the rest will stay on board Great Fox." Fox said.

"Be careful I sense trouble down there." Krystal Said.

"Don't worry Krys we can take care of ourselves down there." Falco assured her in his cocky way.

"What kind of trouble can you sense is it like a trap?" Fox asked concerned.

"No it's more like someone is getting ready for something, something bad."

"Ok we'll go armed and be ready for anything now if there is nothing else-"

"There is Fox I know you're busy but I have a request to make." Cyrus asked.

"Ask away and we'll talk about it when we get back." Fox replied fearing the worst but what he asked for took everyone by surprise.

"I wish to join the Star Fox team."

Thanks for reading Please Review and tell me what you think, give me some tips to help me help you enjoy it more. So until next time Happy reading and I'll see you out here.


	7. Chapter 6 Katina Chase

**R.O.B 64: The following is a non-profit fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, Assault, and command are all owned by Nintendo and all parties there too.**

**Please support the Official release.**

**Storyteller 2013: **R.O.B 64, you are a wonderful human being.

**R.O.B: Negative I am a robot and have no resemblance to humans what so ever.**

**ST: **No I know that...

**R.O.B: Then why did you say I was?**

**ST: **You know what shut up. There is language and heavy gunplay in this chapter so expect blood and a little gore Viewer Discretion advised.

Chapter five

Katina Chase

"Ask away and we'll talk about it when we get back." Fox said fearing the worst but what he asked took everyone by surprise.

"I wish to join Star Fox."

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!" Flaco shouted clearly stunned by the request.

"Flaco not now we have to go, Katt Bring the ship down into a low orbit we need to refuel the ship, when your done enter the atmosphere if there's trouble I want the ship nearby. Cyrus I will want a reason for why you want to join when I get back, I hope it's a good one."

As Fox and his away team left the bridge, Katt came over to Cyrus.

"Cyrus I thought you wanted to go home why would you ask to join us?"

"Katt I.. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You might as well tell her I already know or I can guess." Krystal said

"Do you always read minds when your friends are troubled?"

"I didn't have, to for the past few days you've been restless and quite. I really should have guessed that you would do something like this and you should have told Fox sooner than now, just as he was going out the door."

Cyrus felt shame sting his cheeks she was right but he was afraid of what he would say or do the request he had made would have made anyone suspicious, but Fox had already said that he trusted him. So what was he so afraid of?

He slumped down into a nearby chair then looked at the two women there with him and gave in.

"All right." he sighed "This is why."

* * *

Fox Piloted his Arwing down through the clouds of Katnia's atmosphere, the air was clear with no rain or fog, Solar was starting to rise out of the sea, everything about the scene before him was quite relaxing he sighed taking in the everything, he relaxed in his chair almost letting the star fighter fly itself.

_Why Cyrus why do you want to join?_ He thought. It had only been almost a week since they had met him and in that time he had come to like Cyrus, but asking to join the Star Fox team was a rather large request to make one that could cost him Cyrus his life.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the voice of one of in oldest friends.

"Fox May I speak with you on the private channel for a moment?" Slippy asked.

Fox tapped a few keys on his console then replied to his green buddy.

"What's on your mind Slip?"

"Well it's just that I've been thinking about my life so far and where it's heading you know with my wedding and all."

"Does this have something to do with that confession you made to me after that welcome home party the girls threw?"

"Kinda Fox I think after we bring down Andrew and before my wedding I'm going to trade my wings for a laser pointer if you know what I mean."

Three months ago, Silppy had received a message from the Academy offering him an engineering position on Aquas as a teacher. Slippy had told Fox that he was going to turn it down at first but then Fox told him to think about it and that was the last he had heard of it till now.

Fox eyes widened in surprise, "You got the job?"

"Yeah I did it was confirmed this morning, Fox I…I'm sorry if this is sudden but I just Amanda and I have thought about the future she wants to have tadpoles in a safe place. I think that she's tired of this life she's been a champ, I feel that I should do something that we both won't regret."

Slippy eyes filled with tears this was clearly a hard decision for him to make but, somehow, Fox understood what he was going through.

"Fox I feel torn in two. I don't know-"

"Slip don't worry I understand, it's been one hell of a ride, this life of ours. Ever since we were kids I've held out high hopes that you might find your way. You've never been much for this kind of life I've only seen you truly happy when you fix or build something you're a man of peace but I hate to see you go man, congrats.

Slippy's avatar smiled and wiped his eyes, then nodded his head in thanks.

* * *

Before too long the Arwings were flying over the sea on their way to the frontline base and city, which was also the unofficial capital of the planet.

Katina was for the most part, unlike her sister planet Corneria, a desert planet only eight percent of it was covered by water, however over the years there had been some mild terra forming to expand the inland Seas and to make the planet more hospitable.

The frontline base or the Doghouse as it was called by the fighter squadrons, was located at the edge of one of these newly expanded inland seas and was the main training grounds for the Cornerian star fighter division of the Army.

**_"We have you on our screen now, please identify." _** Came a voice over the speakers of Fox's headset.

"Base tower Delta 0955 Star Fox team requesting permission to land."

**_"Permission granted land on catapult 327 maintain your current course and speed."_**

"Copy 327."

**_"Welcome To the Doghouse Commander." _**

They landed their Arwing's and went to catch a cab to Fay's house.

"FOX! HEY WAIT UP!"

The four of them turned and saw an old friend running after them was The Cornerian Bulldog; Bill Gray.

Bill was in his green and yellow flight suit and khaki jacket with black sunglasses on his face.

"Bill! I thought you would be off training cadets." Fox said giving the canine a hug.

Bill shook hands with Amanda, Slippy and Falco, "I have the day off, training holiday I was out for a walk when I saw you walking by. Where are you guys going? "

"We're off to meet with Fay and see if she can help us find Okionny, we had him on Fichina but we lost him and somehow he managed to mask his warp signature from us." Fox Explained.

"So now you need your eyes and ears to help you find them," Bill finished then he smiled and nodded, "well I'm on my way to meet her and Roxy for lunch let me give you a lift. Save ya calln' a cab."

"Roxy? Is she here? Damn raccoon bitch, I tell her to take a vacation and she ends up making it a working one. Has she ever heard of relaxing?" Amanda said annoyed that yet another crew member had found some way to ignore her orders and yet not break them.

They all piled in to Bill's truck Falco, Slippy, Amanda climbed in to the bed while Fox and Bill got into the cab and headed out, on the way there Fox noticed on several blocks a lot of off duty cadets roaming the streets or hanging around on street corners in packs. Fox smiled remembering the days when he was a cadet, training and hanging out with his old friend Fara on days like this, _I wonder how they are doing it's been so long since I've seen them maybe I should call them and catch-_, his thoughts were interrupted when Bill spoke up.

"Blink of an eye huh Fox? What's on your mind?"

"Bill I need some advice. I'm thinking of recruiting someone in to Star Fox."

"OH this is news anyone I know?"

"No it's not."

Fox told him all that he could about Cyrus and his plight but he didn't tell him that Cyrus was human or how he got here, since he didn't know himself.

"Fox wow this is, wow do you know where his from?"

"Outside Lylat farther than we've ever been."

"His dad must have been one of those colonist that go looking for the next frontier, look my advice is to watch him and – ah Hell man if it's temp let him join no harm in that."

Fox looked at him and smiled, "That's what I miss about you the blunt wise man."

"It's still your team and your decision Fox. Here we are."

"Hey you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah three months is a short time to see your ex for lunch, but I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Fay and Miyu lived and ran their recon business in a two-story apartment that was old but sturdy, on the ground floor was a café open for both tenants and the public. Before they went in Fox snapped his fingers his teammates turned to look at him, Fox drooped his right ear. Amanda and Slippy, who were still in the bed of the truck, kissed each other like they were about to die in a few hours, Falco scratched his head and looked up at the surrounding buildings then turned back to face Fox and rubbed his eyes, Fox sneezed then the group went into the building.

The café wasn't busy as you would have expected for lunchtime but Fox knew that would not last for long, they needed to get to Fay and Miyu and Roxy as soon as possible. They made their way through the tables to the back of the café where a flight of stairs led to the living spaces on the upper floor, Bill and the Star Fox team went up the stairs then turned right, went down the hall to apartment No. 5. Fox rang the doorbell, twice. "It's open!" Came a cheery voice from inside, so they went in.

The apartment was a large two bedroom that felt more like a house, the kitchen was on their left as they entered, and ahead of them was the living room large and spacious with well-placed furniture, as this room also doubled for an office when Fay met with potential clients. A hallway off the left of the living room led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

On one of the couches was a raccoon sound asleep she had brown fur and red hair. She wore an unbuttoned camo shirt, reviling a red silk bra, blue jean short shorts and army boots.

"Fay It's Bill I brought some old friends to see you."

Fox motioned for his team to fan out and cover the entrances and exits. Bill noted their behavior but before he could ask Fay emerged from the kitchen, Fay Spaniel was wearing a white flight suit and pink jacket with white Exo boots, her hair was platinum blonde, which matched her white fur, and in her hair was a large red bow, which she wore all the time.

"Good morning everybody how is every one?" She asked happy to see everyone, "I was just putting something together for Roxy when she woke up." She looked about the room, "hey what's going on?"

"Fay is Miyu here too? We need to get out of here now Slip wake up Roxy."

As Slippy shook Roxy Amanda look out the window and peered down into the street, "No she's not Fox what's going on, your scaring me." She looked deeply concerned Bill Crossed his arms annoyed at Fox for acting this way, "Fox what is going on you've been acting odd since we got here."

"Fay is in danger someone is going to try to kill her here on base."

"What oh Hey Fox when did you get here?" said Roxy still a little sleepy.

"That's impossible this is one of the most secure base's in Lylat no one can get no assassin could get on here without.."

"PPG!" Amanda Screamed pulling Roxy and Slippy to the ground as a Plasma Propelled Grenade came through the window and exploded in the ceiling.

Out of instinct, everyone activated their Reflectors, which shielded them from the blast. Fay Scrambled to a wall and pried open a hatch and pulled a XVY standard blaster and some grenades.

"YOU MOTHERLESS SONS OF BITCHES I JUST REARRANGED THE FUCKING FURNITURE!" Fay shouted as she powered up a hand grenade then chucked it out the window seconds later there was a loud **_BOOM_** she reached in to the hatch again pulled out a 12 gauge ion gun and tossed it to Roxy.

"Is there a way out of here aside then the front door?" Bill asked drawing his blaster, Fay Shook her head, "No unless you want to jump from the window."

"We don't have a choice," Silppy said as he bought up the holographic HUD on his headset, "the café down stairs is full of them and their coming up the stairs now!"

Falco set up a sensor bomb in the door frame then said, "OK so if we stay bloodbath we go small chance that we make back to the Ship I vote for b."

"Me too I don't want to die yet." Said Roxy

"Fine set your boots and headsets to combat mode. Falco, you'll have to carry Roxy down. LET'S ROCK N ROLL!" Fox said

Just as the door was kicked in the seven friends jumped through the large hole in the wall and down to the street just as the sensor bomb detonated, Killing any one that was in its deadly reach, on the street three vultures stood by the entrance, reinforcements if Fox and His crew overwhelmed their now dead would killers.

Amanda shot one through the throat severing the spinal cord from the brain he went down without a sound or any pain, Roxy fired the 12 gauge at the other two blowing holes the size of a fist in chests the fell writhing like a snake from the blast.

"Hurry get in the truck!" Shouted Bill

Amanda, Falco, Slippy and Roxy clambered into the truck's bed, while the remaining three got into the cab, Bill turned the key and sped off down the street then turned down an alleyway.

"OK down this alley and on to Nelson then right on Roddenberry and we should home free after that." Bill said.

"How did you know about them Fox?" Fay asked looking over her shoulder.

Fox looked at her, "All cadets in the first weeks of their training will wear their full flight uniform, Exo boots polished to a shine, any tattoos they will be covered at all times, which is an all around rule for this base, hair will be cut to regulation, and facial hair will be shaved." a parrot broke from the crowd a blaster in hand took aim at the truck. Fox drew his pistol and shot the avian dead.

"I was able to spot a few boots that haven't been polished for months, at least three had their sleeves reveling a few tats and while they had shaved, almost all of them hair longer than regs permit. Half of these fuckers wouldn't even be out here on the street because their holiday passes would be revoked."

At the end of the alley Bill slammed the gas pedal and the truck shot out into the street, he turned the truck sharply to the left, he fought the wheel for a moment as the truck fish-tailed then sped down the street.

"INCOMING!" Slippy shouted, coming after them from down the street were ten speeder bikes and every one of them, firing when they had a clear shot, Blaster bolts filled the air as the chase continued down the road, Falco toggled a switch on his blaster rifle switching it from normal mode to sniper, syncing his headset to his gun to act as the scope he trained his sights on one of their pursuers a baboon .

"Notify this losers next of kin." He squeezed the trigger. The baboon's head exploded in haze of blood, bone, and brain matter as the bolt passed through his head, Falco smiled smugly then picked another target, others started closing in on the truck.

"KILL'EM ALL BABY!" Roxy shouted pumping her 12 gauge and firing it at a speeder causing it to explode sending it rider flying through the air.

As they rounded a corner on to Roddenberry, more bikers joined the assassins, "Pick your targets at will!" Fox Shouted.

Bolts of every color flew through the air as the group defended each other as chase went on. Amanda and Slippy hit the same targets in almost prefect sync with each other Slippy hit the bikes stabilizer making it harder for the rider to steer and to keep his balance while Amanda hit nerves that in the arms or legs that paralyzed them causing the speeders to wreck.

During the battle a reptile made it through thick rain of bolts to Fox's door and aimed his blaster at Fay, "FAY LOOK OUT !", he pulled her down in to his lap and used his body as a shield to protect her from the shot. The bolt hit fox in his shoulder Bill whipped out his gun and shot the reptile bastard in the face before he could get off another shot. "FOX!"

"I'm ok it's not that bad." He replied with his cocky grin as he sat up he grimaced, Fay looked at him, "Bill were close enough pull over we have to treat this before he passes out!"

Bill turned the turned the truck to the right and pulled into the garage and parked it in the opening, keeping the bikers from entering, all abandoned the vehicle.

"Amanda Fox has been shot there's a med kit on the wall Roxy, Falco, keep your eyes peeled for any sign of trouble Slippy protect Fay, I'll try to get some reinforcement's and scramble some fighters I have a feeling that they have something lined up for Fay if she tries to escape from the air."

All went about their tasks quickly Falco and Roxy took either end of the truck Fay joined them with Slippy following "Slippy to Great Fox We need backup do you read me?"

* * *

"Loud and clear Slip what's up?"Cyrus answered from the comm station.

"Cyrus is that you? Where is Krystal? Oh, what am I saying? We got ambushed down here Fox is wounded, we're on our way back but we backup."

"We're on our way now try to hold out a little longer Great Fox out."

"Katt where was Slippy calling from?" Asked Krystal worry present in her voice, Katt typed a few keys on her console and found the location.

"The parking garage near the base's airport, eastern quadrant I can't pinpoint where they are so we can't transfer them up here."

"We have another problem, if I'm reading this right I've got multiple contact's on radar but I can't make out friend or foe." Cyrus Said, Krystal ran over to him Cyrus stood up and let her take control.

Her fingers flew over the keys "Bulldog and Husky Squadron are in the air so are Fox and the others are with them so is Fay. But the rest are Venomian fighters and Heavy assault mechs. I'm bringing our weapons on-line now, Katt all speed to intercept at grid A7 bearing 310 mark, 215."

Katt nodded her head then did as she was ordered Cyrus looked over Krystal's shoulder at the updated radar and could see that the enemy had the advantage in this fight with numbers.

"They won't make it through that we need more firepower to turn the tide, can we control any of the ships by remote?"

"Not the Arwings but we can with the Landmasters why?"

She turned to look at Cyrus but he was already in the sonic lift "Main hanger bay."

"CYRUS NO!"

* * *

Cyrus ran over the hanger controls and opened the hanger then ran to one of the Landmasters, opened it up, climbed inside, and powered it up.

"I got thank Slippy for showing me how to work this thing. OK communications, green, reactor core green weapons, green."

He looked about for the headset that Slippy had shown him, found it then put it on.

"Cyrus to bridge I'm ready to go."

"NO get out of there now Cyrus. This is not a good idea you could get yourself killed.."

"Krystal we don't have time for this please if you want Fox back please let me do this."

"Why? Are you doing this to trying to prove something to him, to us? We can handle th-"

"DAMN IT TO HELL KRYS! I can't explain it but I feel that there is something wrong out there I just can feel it please Krystal feel for yourself; tell me what you feel."

There was a pause then, "I-I do feel something Cyrus but please let me handle this until it's time."

"But how will..."

"You will, Cyrus you will, Katt will be moving the Landmaster tell her what to do."

"Thank you Krystal you won't regret this."

Cyrus sat in the Landmaster watching the battle going on in the sky before him both amazed and a little frightened, it was truly a sight to behold the fighters darting through the sky, the bright flash of the lasers, and the amazing show of the pilot's skill suddenly Katt's voice burst trough the speakers of his headset.

"Change of plans Cyrus we'll need your help the battle has risen immensely it seems that hell-bent on killing Fay, they need us to clear a path to the ship I'll move you into place, you ready?"

"Milady put me in the right place and I'll show them the way home."

"Ooooh", She purred, "Milady well then my servant I'm activating your head set's combat mode it will help you Blaze the trail."

"HO HO HO Pussycat very funny!"

The Landmaster moved to the center of the bay door Cyrus, following his display, aimed the muzzle and fired the first volley, destroying three heavy mechs and eleven fighters.

On the second volley, he squeezed the second trigger unleashing two discs of green plasma lasers and destroying three times his original kill, leaving the way clear for the fighters to get through but… _It was to clean. _It was then that the feeling returned and his eyes shifted about trying to find something that out-of-place but could not.. No wait that bit of black smoke something was moving through it!

He brought the muzzle around, aimed and clenched his hand in a death grip on the firing yoke. A red ball shot from the muzzle, flew through the air and exploded as the smart bomb hit its target destroying fourteen Venomain Stealth Bombers.

"HA HA HA YEAH NOT IN MY HOUSE THAT IS HOW WE PLAY SLUT FUCKING KICKN'! OH SHIT KATT MOVE ME OUT OF THE WAY!"

As the Landmaster barrel rolled out of the way, six Arwings flew through in to the hanger.

* * *

"FOX FOX!"

Krystal ran through the hanger to Fox's Arwing as the cockpit and he climbed out careful not to use his right shoulder or arm. By this time the Great Fox II had warped into space, the enemy defeated had retreated to the far side of Katnia, Fay had survived the attempt on her life so had Roxy but it was clear that Fay needed to find a safe place to hide, it was clear who had sent them and somehow he would try again.

Two hours later Bill and Fay decided to go back to Corneria and met with Krystal and Fox in the hanger, while Bill and Fay refueled their star fighters, Fay explained everything that she knew.

"A few days ago we got multiple hits on several criminals were on the move and looking to buy or trade parts on the black market also that Star Wolf had the price on their heads tripled after they stole components for a Hubble system scanner. We passed the info to Army Intelligence who took over the case, then three days later, we got a tip that Andrew was on Macbeth planning to raid it for their new Particle Smasher. Miyu thought that there was more to this than met the eye so she went undercover to find out more."

Fox nodded his head thoughtfully, "It sounds that Andrew is building something or rather rebuilding something. Thanks Fay we'll pay you when this whole thing is over."

Fay smiled, "Glad I could help please save Miyu Fox my life would not be the same without her around."

"I will don't worry Fay I owe it to you as my friend."

Bill looked out from under his Cornerian Fighter and rubbed his hands together.

"Well that is that we're all set except for how we are getting back to Cornera, Any ideas on that one?"

Krystal spoke up, "A Few days from here is the Corneria's Pride a friend of ours is a board it, Tell him what you told us and that we are on our way to Macbeth," She reached into her pocket and handed him a data chip, "if he wants to join the hunt tell him to meet us the coordinates."

Bill nodded his head thanked them both and boarded his fighter, Fay gave Krystal and Fox a hug then said "Hey did you guys pick up someone new?"

"Yes kind of its complicated." Fox said remembering that he needed to speak to Cyrus.

"Oh well then would you tell him thanks for helping save me today?"

They nodded and Fay smiled before to long both she and Bill where away into the starry void of space.

"Can I come out now?" A voice came through the hanger loudspeaker.

"Cyrus have you been in the Landmaster this whole time?" Fox asked.

Cyrus Climbed out of the Landmaster and walked, rather stiffly, over to them.

"After the battle and the roll I stayed in here and waited for everyone to go I guess I fell asleep in there I just woke up a few minutes ago."

Fox smiled then laughed "Oh Ha ha ha that's a new one ahh."

When Fox no longer felt the need to laugh he got serious.

"Cyrus why do you want to join Star Fox?"

Cyrus looked at Krystal who nodded her head in encouragement.

" Fox I'm going crazy just doing little things around the ship and I've been thinking that there is a slight chance that I won't get back home, so it's forced me to sit up and think about my future. I've talked to the others about what you do and if I'm going to be out here I'd rather be doing something worthwhile than just sitting on my ass watch you do all the work on catching Andrew. I want to help bring him down."

Fox looked thoughtful, "Cyrus you've taken me by surprise again. I can tell that you gave this some thought I appreciate your honesty and your courage in asking this." Fox's tone grew even more stern.

"However, I don't think you really understand or grasp how dangerous this kind of work is. We risk our lives every mission so that Lylat can have peace, training to be apart of Star Fox is not an easy challenge and if you pass it's a hard life and I don't want you to run head long into this without fully understanding that. Also I'll have to talk with the others about it but know this; no matter what I'm on your side and I will help you one way or the other. Now enough speeches go get some sleep."

Cyrus Nodded his head and walked past him to the lift, a little disappointed but hopeful.

"And Cyrus Thanks for saving my life, Our lives, today."

"Your Welcome."

As he got on the lift and the doors closed Fox asked Krystal, "Did you encourage him?"

"Young men with minds of their own don't need it."

"Yes that's true."

OK so now comes a BIG Announcement. The next few chapters are very special ones. They are my way of saying thank you to a fellow Star Fox Fan, for his advice, his Friendship and his Stories. The Next chapter is the first in a two-part chapter featuring a very special guest star so tune in next time to see who it is Also please leave a review to help me help you enjoy it better. See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 7 Macbeth PT 1

**Shadowed Guest Star: **The Fallowing is a Non- profit…

**Storyteller:** Hey what are you doing out here? Get back to your place!

**SGS: **NO! Hey what are youdoing YAAAA!

**SGS & ST start fighting Slippy comes and delivers the disclamer: **The following is a non-profit Fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventures, Assault, and Command are all owned by Nintendo and all parties there too.

Please Support the official release.

**ST: ** You get the idea of this next part viewer discretion is advised. OW!

Chapter six

Macbeth part one

(Or To train or to let be)

A few weeks after the Katina incident Cyrus was sitting at the bar in the rec room, enjoying a beer and a book that Slippy had given him. Thankfully, for him, its pages were a wonderful diversion from the request he made to Fox but he had not talked to Cyrus since Katina. Cyrus was so wrapped up in the story that he didn't even hear the doors to the rec room open as Katt walked in and looked about the room then walked over to Cyrus, "Hey there Cyrus."

Cyrus jumped off the stool he was sitting on, threw the book in hands at Katt, and screamed, "OHHH SET DAMN IT THEIR INVAEDING THE SHIP TAKE COVER!" Then dove behind the bar, then he peeked over the edge.

"Oh it's you Katt, I didn't hear you come in" He gave a weak chuckle, "What are you reading?" Katt looked at the cover and raised an eyebrow, "'Dead Space 2', I guess you're not into the Sci Horror genre?"

"No it's more that I was just into the story and well I just let my imagination get the best of me, to be honest though I was just trying to distract myself and I guess it worked, I'm just so board right now." Cyrus sat down and downed the last of his beer.

Katt came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders then whispered in teasing, seductive voice "Well I could help take your mind off things", Cyrus stiffened and his breathing increased, "What uh did you have in mind?" He was pleased to hear that his barely trembled, despite the intensity of Katt's flirting.

Katt took him by his hand and led him out of the rec room, down the hall to a door then led him inside. When the doors closed, it was darker than the shadows in a deep underground cavern, "Katt where are we?"

"You'll see, just sit tight", Cyrus stood there in the dark and listened for Katt's footsteps but couldn't hear her, so he closed his eyes and waited but for what… He did not know.

He did not have to wait for long, shortly after she had told him to sit tight lights came on, "OK you can look now", Cyrus opened his eyes almost reluctantly, afraid of what he might see. Katt stood before him still dressed in her magenta spaghetti strap tank top, red and black vest, blue jeans her dark brown exo boots, beside her on the right was a large view screen and several computer terminals, to her left was a staircase that led down to a lower deck. Cyrus looked about the room, confused, "Where are we?" He asked again, "This is the flight simulator room it's where most of us go to sharpen are skills as pilots or to have fun in one on one dogfights with each other", she beckoned him over by her side when he did he looked down at the flight simulators. The three flight simulators looked like an Arwing without wings and a rounded off nose, at its base was a hydraulic system that would, when a simulator was active, tilt the simulator slightly up or to the side.

"I'm I going to play in one of those?" Cyrus asked, Katt nodded "Yep what we're going to do is run the training mode and once you got the hang of it, I'll add some fighters, just for the hell of it."

"Whew that's a relief for a moment there I thought you were trying to seduce me."

"And what would you have done if I was?"

"Um I-I –UH I don't know."

Katt burst out in peals of laughter as she said, "OH haha you look so cute when you do that ha ha ha ha, you know look all innocent like you've never had a girl flirt with you before come on let's get started."

Cyrus and Katt made their way down to the simulator closest to the stairs Cyrus climbed into the open cockpit and looked about it. Katt looked at Cyrus and saw the expression on his face, he didn't look nervous or excited, he looked joyful, like a child who had just seen his father come home from war, "You look like your right at home in there." She said Smiling.

"Thanks um Katt what does what exactly? I mean I know what the joystick, the MCP, PFD and the throttle do, but this is so different from what is on earth."

"OK well this here," she pointed to a blue button just above the radar, "is the start button, I hope I don't need to explain what that does. This is your G-diffuser system or Shield gauge," she pointed to a gauge that was just opposite of the start button, "what it does is when you're flying it reduces the g-forces on your body and converts into a power source for your propulsion system and shields. But it is touchy so you got to keep an eye on it for this though, I'll have your back." Katt pointed at blue gauge above the radar, "This here is your boost gauge, when use the boost or the brakes the gauge turns red, be careful when it fills up it means that its energy is depleted and must recharge and your Arwing can't shake your enemies through your speed or with any techniques, do you understand?"

Cyrus nodded then looked at the floor and noticed a pedal on the floor, "What's this for?" He asked, pointing it out to Katt, she leaned in to get a better look, "Oh that's a Z-stabilizer it helps your fighter perform defensive maneuvers when you press down on it, we'll go over those in training don't worry. So you wanna give it a shot?"

"Yeah let's do this!" Cyrus said, eager to see what this simulator could do, "Oh before I forget here," Katt handed him a headset, "That will help you lock onto your targets." Katt after she had put it on Cyrus's head and activated it, he nodded his head in thanks and activated the simulator.

The training mode was a flying obstacle course that was designed to help the pilot practice the basics of handling the Arwing by flying through yellow and blue rings, which was more challenging than Cyrus had thought but he made it through the first few rings if only just barely.

"Not too shabby there, do you remember pedal you asked me about well pump twice to move right or left quickly use it on this spilt ."

Cyrus did as he what she said and flew through both rings with ease, "Thanks for the tip Katt can this be used to barrel roll in general?"

"Yep and you might want to do that, enemy Landmasters have opened fire on you."

In ten minutes Cyrus had managed to master most of the Arwing's control's, hit all but one of the rings and flew through a tunnel that had tight spaces as well as moving barriers to doge .

"That's pretty smooth flying Cyrus, you're ready for the next stage; All-range mode, this is the mode that has more maneuverability, so keep that in mind I'm starting the combat sim now. Get ready Cyrus."

Out in the control room the Star Fox team watching Cyrus's progress on the monitor, which was divided into four views First person, third person, Cinematic, and Face cam. The first wave of fighters were invader class MK 2s light, small, fast, and hard to kill but Cyrus took them down as if they were ants beneath a boot eventually his face wore a cocky smirk. Fox shifted his sling to a more comfortable position as he watched Cyrus take down large groups of fighters, "He's good I heat to state the obvious but he is good, what are your thoughts everybody?"

"He's getting cocky I know that kind of look anywhere, I've seen it on Falco and Fox often enough." Roxy said twirling a lock of her red hair around her finger.

"I'm not so sure," Slippy said confidently, "He could just be having a good time or-"

"And one hundred seventy five joins the x list, Katt can't you make this a challenge for me?" Cyrus asked enjoying himself but clearly board at how easy it was taking down the invader II.

Flaco looked over at Slippy and shrugged as if to say _oh well _then he walked over to a terminal, "A challenge eh well how about these three?" Instantly, three Wolfens flew in toward Cyrus, "Don't get too cocky Star Fox."

"Flaco you activated Star Wolf program?" Fox shouted alarmed, "They'll take him down in no time flat! Why did you do that?"

Falco turned to face Fox and replied simply, "You want to see how well he flies right? Well I want to see how well he performs under pressure nothing more." He gestured toward the screen, which was in a third person view of an Arwing in flight, and continued speaking, "Besides, he wanted a challenge and what better one than Wolf and his two friends?" _Although I hope, I haven't over stepped my bounds on this one but he had it coming. _Falco thought to himself remembering how Cyrus and Fox embarrassed him in front of Katt.

Everyone watched anxiously as Cyrus did his best to doge and fight Star Wolf Cyrus manged to hit Wolf and his companions a few times but the three where cunning in their tactics and hit him back before he could take anyone of them down, Wolf and his two allies where performing their signature pack formation attack, The three Wolfens flew about in wide circles each one taking a turn at firing on Cyrus's Arwing, forcing Cyrus to focus his attacks on whichever one was on his tail.

"I think I'll torment you a bit before I cook you hee hee ha you are such easy pickings that I, the great Leon, hardly can find any sport in fighting you."

Cyrus somersaulted over Leon's Wolfen and proceeded to fire hyper lasers on his foe, he scored a few hits on Leon and would have finished him if a Wolfen baring a red rose hadn't attacked him, "Forgive my intrusion but allow me to be a more of challenge to one with your level of skill."

"And then there's you the gay Captain Morgan who has to be in the spotlight, you selfish snot you make me sick!" Cyrus shouted annoyed, he quickly took chase after Panther only to doge a sneak attack from Wolf.

"OK THAT IS IT! You want to kill me? Come and get me ya limp dick cock sucking pirates or do your boyfriends want you to keep those weak ass excuses of fighters in one peace?"

Cyrus aimed his fighter to the sky intending to take the fight to space Wolf and his team flew after him firing lasers all the way, Cyrus deflected their shots with a barrel roll then boosted higher in the sky, out of their weapon range then he put his Arwing in a controlled stall.

Wolf and his team knew what he was up to and held back to wait for their pray come to them, they soon regretted their choice.

Cyrus cut power to his engines, closed his wings, and turned his Arwing around to face his foes, letting gravity pull him down faster and faster, then locked on to Leon and launched a barrage of laser fire on him draining his opponents' shields, "Me ME?! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Leon shouted as his ship blew apart in a fireball.

Cyrus reactivated his engines and boosted his way past the two reaming Wolfens, shorting out their engines as he passed them sending them into a flat spins, Cyrus kept on his path to the ground without slowing down.

"Cyrus what are you doing? If you keep this up, you're going to crash into ground PULL UP NOW!" Katt shouted.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing tell me something though, have my adoring public regained control of their ships yet or did they- OHP NEVER MIND THE FUCKERS ARE BACK FOR MORE!" He shouted as red lasers shot past his cockpit, it was clear that Wolf and Panther wanted him to crash into the ground by keeping a steady stream of fire on him so that he could not pull out of his dive.

Despite being under fire Cyrus was able to maneuver his ship, if ever so slightly, out of his dive, "Katt I need your help, can you tell me when I reach 1,500 meters? Also I need the code for the afterburners."

"What why? If you go any faster you'll crash."

"Hey just trust me on this one ok?"

"Fine for the sims it's 44321."

"44321 ok code imputed keep your eyes on my descent."

"3,000 2,500 2,000 Cyrus your at 1,500 meters."

"Try this one on for size fleabags!"

Cyrus slammed the throttle forward engaging the afterburners, at the same time he pulled back on the joystick leveling just before he would have crashed into the ground.

Wolf and Panther pulled up behind Cyrus's tail and continued to fire on him, "You're not so tough." Said Wolf derisively, "Give up now pup you can't win!"

Cyrus smiled, "I beg to differ."

Cyrus flipped a few switches, then fired his retro jets and pulled a crazy Ivan and fired a smart bomb at the two blowing them out of the sky.

The simulator automatically shut down at completion of the battle, in the control room the team replayed the video as Cyrus's score was calculated.

Katt was the first one to see it, "Now then let's see wha…" Her eyes widened in shock, "Guys you aren't going to believe this."

Flaco came over to see next, "WHAT THE FUCKN' HELL?! Fox get over here!"

The others came over as well and Katt uploaded the score to the big screen, "Katt that has got to be the most intense, incredible, mind blowing, Flight Simulator I've ever done and if you hadn't shown up when you did…"

Cyrus stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the Star Fox team, who were staring at him as if they where expecting an answer for an unanswered question, "What you guys look like you got some bad news. Wait what are you guys even doing here?"

Fox cleared his throat and said, "Well we came here to see if you would pass your test, I'll explain that later but before I do I have to ask you where did you learn to fly like that?"

Cyrus shrugged, "Nowhere I've always been good at it, why do you ask?"

"Cyrus, do you remember when I told you that I would talk to the rest of the Star Fox team about you joining us?"

Cyrus nodded.

"Three days ago we started debating this request of yours, needless to say there was some argument but in the end we all agreed to put you through a test that most of us, save for Krystal, to see if you could handle the Arwing," Fox walked over to the screen and tapped a few keys with his good hand. "This test is scored based on the recruits flying capabilities and you Cyrus…" He brought up Cyrus's score the top five scores on the board where as such; Miyu 799 Katt M. 889 Falco L 985 Krystal 999 Fox M 999 Cyrus B 999 James M 2354, "you are off the cart for someone who has never had formal training, so who taught you how to fly like that?"

Cyrus sat down in a chair, breathing heavily, Krystal looked at Cyrus reached into his mind, _He lied to me, I knew I passed those tests, he even knew about my promise and he lied to me! Why? Why did you lie? _

"No one taught me Fox I'm a prodigy and flying is the thing I'm best at. Sure I can do other things really well but when it comes to flying, I can make a veteran look like a first year rookie and it doesn't matter what kind of plane it is, if it flies I can fly it." Cyrus said he sounded depressed and ashamed of what he was he sat down in a chair and held his head in his hands.

"Why didn't say anything?" Flaco asked

"Because I didn't want to be called a freak or be given any special treatment just for who, what I am."

"That's it? So what if you can fly like a bird, that's just who you are be proud of what you can do and if people stand up call you a freak, give them the finger and move on with your life because you'll have people in your life that are better than them, as for people giving you "special treatment" politely turn them down and show them that you can do without it because it's not your gift that defines you but who you are and what you do with it that make you who you are." Falco told Cyrus and surprising everyone with this little speech, "Anyway I think you should join up now you damn showoff!"

"AND there's the mood killer so if this was a test did I pass?"

Fox walked over to Cyrus and sighed, "Cyrus…." He said in a somber tone then smiled proudly "You better get a good night sleep because you are going to need it."

Later that evening Fox walked into his quarters to get some sleep so that he could get up and run with Cyrus in the morning. Fox planned to use the same training regimen he used with when Krystal joined their ranks, but with a few changes to the schedule since Peppy was no longer part of the team. Fox reached over to his left shoulder and removed his sling and slowly rolled it, his wound aching a little from where the shoulder strap had been resting, he walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer as shut the door he saw a picture hanging on the freezer door that he had not seen in years.

The picture was back from the days when he was at in high school, in it he stood with his four closest friends, Falco, Slippy, Fara Phoenix, and Boniface Whitefur.

Fox felt a small twinge of guilt in his heart as he looked at the picture, "I wonder what he is up to right now and if he got my message."

"Oh I did and I'm enjoying the last of your Jonny Walker."  
Fox spun around calling out for lights as they came on he saw an arctic fox dressed in a dark brown tee shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and exo boots with a brandy snifter in his hand raised in salute.

"Whitefur when did you get here?"

Not that long ago, Fox we need to get to Macbeth ASAP Miyu is walking into a trap."

**Storyteller 2013**: That's right Whitefur is in the house! What will happen next? What dangers face Miyu on Macbeth and can the Star Fox team get there in time? And How will they hide Cyrus from Whitefur? Find out next time! Please Review any tips or thoughts to help me help you enjoy it better. Macbeth pt 2 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8 Macbeth pt 2

**Miyu: **The following is a non- profit fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, Assault, and Command, are all owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

Please support the official release

**Storyteller:** Thanks Miyu that was great. There is language, scantily clad Antros and some sexual references, in this chapter. Viewer Discretion is advised. Also later in this chapter I'll be "changing" Cyrus from Human to Tod (a male fox), just to keep myself sane.

**Miyu: **Hey, can I ask you something? Why do I have wear this outfit, _if _you could it that? Hey, Get back here!

Chapter 7

Macbeth part 2

Fox walked into his room intending to get some rest, so he could get up in the morning to begin Cyrus's training in the morning. He gave a tired sigh and rubbed his left shoulder in an attempt to alleviate the ache that had started to bother him he walked over to the kitchen, found his pain meds, removed his sling and stuck the Hypo needle in his injured shoulder.

Fox then headed over to the fridge and got himself a beer after he had a swig from the bottle he began to close to fridge door when he noticed an old picture on the freezer door from his high school days. The picture was taken a few days before his senior gradation, in it Fox and his four closest friends where sitting on his father's Arwing. Falco and Slippy sat on each of the outstretched wings, on the Arwing's nose Fox sat with his ex-girlfriend Fara Phoenix, who was kissing his cheek, and behind him was Boniface Whitefur, who had put the rabbit ears hand sign behind Fox's head and grinning mischievously the whole time.

Fox looked at the photo with a pang of guilt, "I wonder what his doing right now and if he got my message, I'd like to talk to him."

"Oh I got it and I'm enjoying the last of your Jonny Walker right now."

Fox spun around calling out, "Computer lights!"

As the lights came up he saw an arctic fox dressed in a dark brown tee shirt, black leather jacket, jeans and exo boots with a brandy snifter in his hand raised in salute to his friend "How you doing Fox?"

"Whitefur it's good to see you when did you get here?" Fox asked, happy to see him, but wondering what to do about Cyrus _I have to contact Slippy so he can get a Disguiser to Cyrus tonight!_

"I docked at about 2025 then I came straight here to surprise you, but you were gone longer than I than I thought so I'd make myself at home, I hope you don't mind."

Fox shook his head, "Not at all but I must say that I thought that you knew better than to drink scotch from a brandy snifter so why are you doing that?"

"Because I couldn't find the scotch glasses we gave you for Christmas." He replied, "Where they are anyway Fara is not going to be very pleased if you lost them."

"Yeah well that is exactly what happened, we got caught in a meteor storm last month and when we tried to avoid it they broke I haven't tried to replace them yet," Fox explained with a shrug, "How are you Whitefur and how's Fara doing?"

"She's great and I'm doing great better than great actually," Whitefur paused to take another sip of his scotch then beamed, "I'm going to be a father Fox!"

"WHAT?! Congratulations man I didn't know you two were trying, when did you get the good news?" Fox asked, excited for his friend.

"Last night it was the best news I had had all day, yesterday my cover was blown on a mission so I was forced to make a run for it, Thank goodness for Disguisers otherwise I'd be dead as well as Fara.

Fox looked at his friend with concern, "What happened? Dropping the ball is not like you at all."

"Bad luck really, someone told me a drop off plan and like an idiot I let my guard down and said that it sounded good when the plan was made before I joined up with Crane's black marketeers."

"You don't mean Hudson Crane do you?"

Whitefur nodded his head.

Hudson Crane was a former admiral in Andross's Army during the Lylat wars; he carved a reputation of blood in the annals of history as a man who left no survivors in any engagements, butchering not only Cornerian soldiers but their families for being "Traitors of the Venomien Empire" assassinating them in home invasions that he himself had arranged. After the wars had come to an end he was arrested, charged, tried and convicted, by the his own troops as the witness's, for his War Crimes and was sentenced to death but vanished before his sentence could be served, these days though he had become a black marketeer selling lives, drugs, weapons and technology. Crane was a brilliant stagiest and a brutal, savage avian who had little regard for life, even if they were under his command and loyal only to him.

"L.S.S has been after him for years but now they want him more than ever because of his connections to Andrew." Whitefur said downing the last of his scotch

"Does this have to do with what Fay told me about all of Andrew's allies?"

"Yes that's why I came here Fox we need to get to Macbeth ASAP Miyu is walking into a trap."

* * *

"Ding dong ding-dong the time is now 4:30. Ding-" Cyrus punched the alarm clock off the nightstand and sat up rubbing his eyes he yawned then got to his feet and left his room and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

The doorbell rang half way through his drink, "Come in." he said as he yawned again he was soon jolted awake by who he saw, in his room where Slippy and Roxy and he was standing in his underwear and looking like the walking dead.

Roxy looked Cyrus from head to toe her eyes, briefly stopping on his washboard abs before moving back up to his eyes, she gave whistle, "Take me to your leader sexy invader."

Cyrus looked at her dumbstruck, "Come again?"

"But you're not probing me."

"NO NO not like that- Look I don't even know you, who are you?!"

"That's right we haven't yet I'm Roxy Quinn, mechanics assistant for the Star Fox team."

"Nice to meet you Roxy I'm Cyrus Blaze."

"So now that you know me, are you going to -?"

"NO I AM NOT!" Cyrus shouted, his face red from embarrassment, the raccoon gave a giggle as she said, "Katt was right, you _are _too cute when you're hit on."

"Why? That's all I got to say, why does that always happen to me, and why are you two here this early in the morning?"

As Cyrus went over to his dresser Slippy pulled out some kind of gadget, "Fox called me last night, apparently an old friend of ours has stopped by to help us out on our next mission, not that's wrong, but well…"

"It's a problem because no one is supposed to know I'm here," Cyrus concluded, "so what's the plan?"

"This is." Roxy said, pointing to the device in the toad's hands, "We've been working on a new and improved Disguiser, they use hard light holographic projections to disguise whoever is wearing it with whatever skin they want. Fox thought that this would help you keep a low profile while ol' Whitefur is about. 'After all, the ordinary hero hiding in each of us is often the most powerful catalyst for change.'"

"That was oddly deep Roxy, so how does it work?"

Fox headed down the hallway at a quick pace trying to make up for lost time. Fox was late only because he spent half the night talking to Whitefur catching up on old times and both did not get to bed till late at night, "Damn it I hope he didn't go back to sleep otherwise today is just going to suck." He said as pressed the doorbell button the door opened and a voice said, "Morning Fox."

"Good morning Cyrus is that you?"

"What do you think do I look the part? Be honest."

Standing in front of him was not the young human, but a young silver fox with dark silver-gray fur with black ears and tail save for the tip, which was white, dressed in blue-violet workout clothes and blue exo boots, around his neck was a blue choker necklace with small gray Star Fox logos decorations. The only thing that Fox recognized in the face of this vulpine before him where his eyes, brown, bright, and filled hope and excitement.

"I'm impressed, Slippy really out did himself this time, and yes I think vulpine looks good on you. Come on we are running behind schedule."

Cyrus snickered, "You said running behind schedule and we are about to go running."

"HA ha Ah-ha, get going rookie!"

* * *

Whitefur walked to the rec room to get himself a cup of coffee and some breakfast. He only woke up three hours ago but he still felt tired and worn out, mostly from his journey to Great Fox, seventy-two hours in the cockpit of an Arwing would make anyone tired but when you stay up half the night catching up with your best friend you quickly began to run low on fuel.

As Whitefur continued on his way, yawning and scratching his head, his ears picked up the sound of running footsteps coming up from behind him. Whitefur turned his head and saw two vulpine figures running down the hall, one was Fox the other a young silver fox keeping pace with him a moment later they passed Whitefur as if he wasn't there. _Well, the wonders never cease who he is and I wonder when he got here._ He thought to himself as he continued on his way.

When he made it to the rec room Witefur saw Katt and Falco chatting over a cup of coffee as he approached he heard Katt say, " I don't know a damn thing about being a diplomacy I'm a merc not a Politician. I should be teaching Cyrus things a merc should know!"

"Katt that's why I want you to work with me on teaching him how to shoot properly- Whitefur this is a surprise, how's it going buddy?" Falco said smiling his best nice-to-see-you smile, and failing. Katt took Whitefur's appearance in her stride, "Whitefur it's good to see you how've ya been?"

"I've been good you're looking as beautiful as ever Katt", he looked down at the cup in her hand and sighed with a longing expression on his face, "Please tell me that there is more of that."

Katt smiled pleasantly, "Yep in the corner by the sink, help yourself Snowy."

Whitefur poured a cup then took in the smell of the coffee then took a sip, "AH that's more like it, by the way, on my way here I saw somebody new running with Fox a few minutes ago, you wouldn't know who that would be would you?"

Before either one of them could them could answer the rec room doors opened and in walked Fox looking a little tired from his run with Cyrus, Whitefur came over to Fox with some chocolate milk, "Morning Fox how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good when I got there, you?"

"The same I just got up ten minutes ago, in fact I saw you running with a new face this morning, who's the kit?"

Fox took a drink from the glass then shrugged, "His name is Cyrus blaze he's a deep space colonist who was kidnapped by Andrew a few weeks back. He asked to join us and so we are training him the same way we did with Krystal when she joined up."

"I see, so where is he now?"

Fox grinned, "He's with Krystal."

(Flashback)

Fox and Cyrus entered the gym panting the two of them had been over the first five decks in forty-five minutes, going through the maintenance tubes and climbing down the ladders to get to the next deck, without having to stop. When their breathing had returned to normal Cyrus looked up and around the room, "So you want rematch Fox or are you allowed to fight with that arm?" Fox shook his head, "Not this time Cyrus, this is your combatives class and…" Fox pointed to the ring, "she is your instructor Cyrus."

In the center of the ring, practicing forms with her staff as graceful as snowfall was Krystal. The Cerinian beauty was dressed in the native garb of her people a brass bra and loincloth with ornate brass plates on her shoulders, forearms and clasped around her shins on her head was her ever-present tiara.

_She looks like a princess_ Cyrus thought as he stared at her with wide eyes and mouth wide open, mirroring Fox, "You are so lucky Fox. Don't you let her ever get away otherwise you'll regret it." He advised, Fox looked over at Cyrus, "Thanks Cyrus that's good advice."

"But that's not going to get you out of training with me, come on you Te`mor do, come and fight me." Krystal said her voice had changed from its kind, gentle sound to a tone that was harsh and savage almost bloodthirsty.

Cyrus climbed into the ring, looked about for some gloves, found them and put them on, "Fox are you sure this is a good idea I mean come on, remember our theory? I know that she didn't get in here on her good looks but is putting her in sick bay worth training me?"

"Well I raised the gravity a little so you for the same reason we wear the pads when we spar and as for putting her in sick bay..." He struck the bell and as Cyrus turned a blue fist smashed into his face after that, he spun then fell flat on his back looking at the ceiling, "I'm not worried that she'll be the one in sick bay."

"Fox, You're an asshole."

(Present time)

The rec room was filled with laughter as fox related his tail, he himself was laughing as well.

"HA HA HA I hope Krystal isn't too rough with him HA HA HA!"

"He really thought that he might put Krystal in to the sick bay? HA HA!

"HA HEE HEE OH I wonder how he's doing now?"

* * *

"OOF!"

Cyrus landed on the ground after Krystal threw him over her shoulder, he groaned as he looked away from the all too familiar ceiling that he had seen one too many times in this match however, he had to admit that she as a good teacher as she was an opponent.

Krystal over to Cyrus and helped him up, "I think that's enough for one day, you did well but there was another lesson I wanted to teach you do you know what it be?"

"No but I assume Fox told you about my skills?"

Krystal sat down cross-legged on the floor then looked up at him "Your skills are not the question Cyrus sit down," Cyrus did so. "I wore this today for a reason."

"Was it to distract me?"

"No something far more serious it's the ceremonial garb for rites of passage, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about something but I had to be sure before I spoke to you."

"What do you mean Krys?" He asked concerned

"Do you remember Katina and how you said that felt something?"

"That was just a guess, a feeling I got lucky."

"Perhaps but why would you ask me to feel for myself that was my first clue then kept an eye on you from a distance then I noticed a pattern you heard things when nobody said anything, the headaches, spending more and more time by yourself. I know that because all Cerinian children do the same thing when they develop telepathy."

Cyrus looked at her with a look of skepticism then stood up and walked over to a corner of the boxing ring then turned back to look at her, "Cyrus I know your scared-"

"No you have no idea how feel right now!" He snapped. "I've never been telepathic before and now I am, just out of the blue, it makes no sense and you say you know how I feel, you DON'T!"

"NO I DO! When my powers first awoke, it scared the shit out of me. What I heard threw many things in my life in to doubt. Like who my friends were, who I felt safe with, I didn't know who I could trust and if it hadn't been for my father I don't know what would have happened to me." Krystal walked over to Cyrus, "Telepathy can be just as much a curse as it is a gift, but if you leave it alone Cyrus it _will_ ruin your life I don't want to see that happen to you, let me help you."

Cyrus looked away from her, feeling angry with her for spying on him, he scowled at her, started to brush by her when he felt something above, his rage and anger something that was serene and sorrowful, no not quite sorrowful, he turned and looked at Krystal, "Compassion and empathy. Yes Cyrus that is what I'm feeling it's not too late please don't go not yet."

Slowly he sat back down on the floor, "Tell me what to do Krystal."

Krystal sat down on the floor next to him "First close your eyes then think about a time or about something that helps calm you down or helps you find peace. Good now reach out and explore with you mind and feel the emotions of everyone on the ship."

Cyrus closed his eyes and tried to fallow her instructions but the only thing he felt was his own frustration growing, "It's not working Krystal."

"Don't try to force it Cyrus you have to have a calm mind, here give me your hand," Krystal took hold of Cyrus's hand and placed her index and middle fingers at the base of his palm. "Now I want you to think of a place and a time where you felt at peace, don't tell me it has to be something only you can remember, now add your favorite things that help you relax and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, in and out in and out."

Krystal slowly let go of his hand as a peaceful calm came over Cyrus's face then she closed her eyes and continued mediating letting her mind wander anywhere it wanted. Krystal felt her way around the ship, into space, expanding her thoughts until she brushed lightly against Cyrus's mind, for a minute she could feel nothing then she felt a presence touch her mind, surprised, she started to pull away then she felt it back away out of shock, _I'm_ _sorry I didn't mean to intrude!_

_Cyrus you're doing it, how do you feel?_

_I feel OK I think, is this how you feel every time you- _

Krystal heard a soft thump as Cyrus's thoughts broke off she opened her eyes and saw Cyrus lying on his back sound asleep.

"You silly boy wake up," Cyrus blinked and sat up, "I'm sorry I should have known better than to try to build up your telepathy when you were tired."

Cyrus looked at her and said with both voice and mind, "It's ok but Krystal, how do I turn it off?"

* * *

"So he needs to find Andrew in order to get back home and your letting him join because?"

Whitefur sat in the rec room listening as Fox explained all he could about Cyrus and all that had happened since his arrival.

"It was the right thing to do and I couldn't let him sit here and do nothing besides if I didn't he would find some way to get involved and probably die in the process, in some way I have a responsibility to get him back where he belongs, I just want to help him." Fox said.

"Yeah I guess that is true, you sure this is a good idea?" Whitefur asked.

Fox shrugged, "Not sure, I guess time will tell whether or not it was a good idea."

The doors to the rec room opened as Krystal walked in dressed in black caprees and a pink tee-shirt behind her was Cyrus who had changed into jeans and a light gray and black long sleeve shirt, "Speak of devil, Cyrus come over here sec there is someone I want you to meet."

Cyrus walked over to Fox and Whitefur, curious as who was the stranger was, "Cyrus Blaze I'd like you to meet Agent Whitefur of the Lylat Secret Service."

"Nice to meet you Cyrus Fox has been telling me all about you and your problem, I'm sorry to hear about it."

"Thanks Whitefur it's a pleasure meet you, so what brings a spy to the home of the Star Fox?"

Whitefur raised an eyebrow, "Well I need your help I was going to ask Fox to help but he's been injured and since you're new in town maybe you'd like to help me out.

"In what way? I'm not much of a merc." Cyrus asked puzzled

"From what I hear you have the basics down, You can kick ass and you can fly if you can shoot and fallow orders that is all you'll need on this one and if all goes well you'll walk away with a lot of experience, I'm sorry if this sounds like I'm recruiting you for the C.D.F."

Cyrus shrugged, "its ok I'm used to it," He sighed, "what do you need?"

Whitefur sat up in his chair and grew serious as he spoke in a very government agent tone of voice said, "I'm leading members of Star Fox on a rescue mission to save someone very dear to all of us. But the catch is most of them are too well known to pull it off safely and while Slippy has some prototype Disguisers in the works I still need some unfamiliar faces…"

"That they won't recognize right away or at all, that's risky you know trusting a rookie from a deep space colony that you don't really know what makes you think I'll help you or that I won't betray you?" Cyrus asked Whitefur.

"Because if you betray me I'll kill you without a second thought but I know you won't because Fox and everyone here trust you. Look I need help outside the L.S.S I'm still in undercover if I call in the Calvary, my target will run and Miyu will die, also you'll lose the best lead you have on Andrew, if you want to get home you might want think about it."

Cyrus looked out the window, _He's right if I want to get home I need to chase down any leads on Andrew I can find and I if I'm going to be a part of this team I should help out their allies, _"Three questions, one: Who is coming on this mission and how soon is it going down?"

"Fox and I are working that out, two weeks give or take, wait what is your third question?"

"Your name I'd like to know your first name."

Whitefur gave a smile and looked away from him, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not because you're a spy or because it's embarrassing to say out loud?"

"Look Cyrus, I just want to know are you interested yes or no," Whitefur replied, changing the subject back to its original topic.

Cyrus looked surprised but gave in, "Okay I'll help you out Whitefur," he said shaking Whitefur's hand, "but I'll get your first name out of you."

Over the next few weeks, Cyrus threw himself into his training doing his best to master everything that was given him, in the mornings he ran with Fox and did history 101 of the Lylat system afterwards, he would train with Krystal in hand-to-hand combat, which tied into telepathy before too long he could do most things that Krystal could do for a brief amount of time.

Slippy and Roxy taught him the mechanics of the Arwing and how to maintain and care for them it wasn't that hard since the basics where not that different from some fighter jets back home but what the hard part was the fusion generator and how to keep it as Roxy said, " Happy enough not to blow you to hell on a fiery ass."

Falco and Katt taught Cyrus how to handle blasters, plasma pistols and other energy weapons, which was not as easy as it sounded, as they were lighter than our guns after three tries and fails at target practice Katt walked over to him.

"Were you this bad with what you have on Earth?"

"No, I'm a sharp shooter with most rifles back home and a marksman with any pistol. I prefer the Glock .45 pistol and as for rifles M4 assault rifle." He replied with pride.

Falco looked up from an ion shotgun that he was cleaning, "You're using bullets? No wonder your hit average is 40%, you see unlike the .45 or anything else you have on Earth you don't have you don't have to compensate for the weight of the gun or for the wind carrying your ammo off target."

Katt came over to Cyrus and helped him aim the pistol, "So that means that you have one less thing to worry about, Relax and point straight at the target and one more thing…" She pressed herself closer to Cyrus so that he could feel her breasts against his shoulder blades and her hand slid down to his crotch , "you're so tense you need to relax your shoulders or you'll miss what your shooting sweetheart." , this earned her glare from Falco and Cyrus hitting a bulls-eye on one of his targets.

Later Whitefur would go over diplomacy, taught Cyrus the political system, and the basics of espionage, in which Cyrus reviled that he knew more about than Whitefur expected, "How do you know so much about being a spy?" He asked after he had put Cyrus to the test with some fieldwork scenarios and had passed most of them, "Burn Notice can be quite educational when you sit down and take notes."

* * *

The day finally came when they reached Macbeth and the team gathered around Mission Isle to hear Whitefur's plan.

"The latest intel I had received from Fay was that Myiu landed on Macbeth about three or four days before the Katina incident, her cover is an exotic dancer at The Red Light club going by the name Lucy Starr." He paused and pulled up a security feed from a spaceport landing, a young female lynx climbed out from the cockpit of an Arwing Interceptor carrying a duffel bag. She had violet eyes and light orange fur black spots were visible on her forearms until her rolled up coat sleeves obscured the rest of her arms from view. On her forehead was what looked like a black tribal tattoo that spread over her head and up on to her ear tuffs.

"Why is she here?" Asked Cyrus looking at other videos of Miyu in action, "She was checking up on a rumor that Andrew was here to steal some tech. However, I've gone through all the feeds and while there was no sign of Andrew I found someone twice as bad he's name is Hudson Crane he's one bad SOB, he's smart and he is the owner of Red Light."

Everyone looked up, "So the second worst war criminal in Lylat is the owner of a strip joint in his spare time now I really want to kill him now, the psychotic, perverted asshole!" Amanda said, "Your second behind me but that's not the worst of it Wolf O'Donnell Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski are in town on the same rumor but they're here to make a delivery to him so it's possible that this will be walking into a real hornet's nest down their." Whitefur said

"Why slime like Crane doesn't like space pirates?" Slippy asked

Fox looked at the toad. "You haven't been keeping up on the news have you? Meetings like this have been going on all over Lylat, all have been Andrew's old friends and all have been murdered, he's cleaning house as he's rebuilding his device."

"Wait is this Andrew we're talking about right? He'd never back stab his friends like this he's too loyal for something like that I mean he's got the balls to try and take over Lylat twice, but to act like his uncle on the third time... it just smells funky to me." Falco said crossing his arms.

"Smells like someone else is calling the shots" Cyrus said aloud what everyone was thinking.

"It's a puzzle but it's one we can solve later for now we have a mission to do, our goals are simple we go in find Miyu, get back to the ship and away from here also, we'll see if we can find parts that Star Wolf have stolen and use them to find out where Andrew is hiding, Fox and I have the team's members four will be going down to the planet, Myself, Cyrus, Katt and Krystal." Whitefur explained

"Why is Krystal going?" Flaco asked, "I should be the one go on this mission not Krystal!"

"Falco we'll need her telapathic skills in a case things go south," Katt said.

"OK but if no one is supposed to know that Star Fox is here Krystal will be a dead giveaway for that."

"We've got that covered besides, I've seen you on ground missions in the past more so than anyone else here like Corneria, Hot Rodders street incident in High School?" Katt said raising an eyebrow Falco blushed and sat back like a kid who had his hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright now then if nothing else I suggest we all get some sleep we will need it." Whitefur said.

* * *

That night Cyrus was on his way back to his room after gaming in the rec room with Silppy and Fox hoping to relive some tension about tomorrow when he felt Krystal touch his mind _Cyrus meet me in my quarters I have something that I forgot to do with you today._

_OK I'll be there soon._

Fifteen minutes later he was at her door and pressed the doorbell, "Come in" inside the room was much like his as far space and size but was furnished with trinkets from world and photos from Fox's past, but at the moment Cyrus could barely see any of those things. For the lights had been lowered down to a dim glow the only source of bright light in the room were candles placed here and there giving the room a romantic vibe.

In the center of the room, sitting cross-legged in the bra and loincloth she wore in their training session was Krystal, she smiled brightly, "Come in Cyrus."

"Good evening Krys were you expecting Fox?"

"Not till later so it's ok if we practice here, let's pick up from this morning shall we?"

"Sense your feelings and read your thoughts then what?"

"Expand your thoughts to the planet and try to feel the emotions of the people below then tell me what you heard."

Cyrus closed his eyes and reached for Krystal's mind before long he felt silky, musical tones of Krystal's mind and could sense her pleasure that he was had progressed but it soon gave way to concern as she felt his anxiety.

"It's about tomorrow isn't it?" She asked her eyes still closed, "Yes I'm not sure I'm ready even after all the training I've done, there is this nagging fear that something will go wrong."

"MMM that is true but I'm sensing that something else is bothering you."

"I think I made a Pie-crust promise to Fox earlier I…"

"Promised Fox that you would protect Whitefur and I on the mission but you're not sure that you can."

"I almost wish I hadn't made that promise I hate being called a liar and I don't want Fox to lose you because I made a promise I could not keep, what if I fail Krys? What if the whole thing fails because I wasn't ready?"

He looked away tears running down his face despite his closed eyes, Krystal reached over and turned off his Disguiser, the hologram of a young fox vanished and the human sat there. She put her hand on his shoulder then embraced him like a sister holds her brother. "It's going to be fine Kroo joo chi, Worry not over what is to come. I, for one, believe you can do this Ai`re Menka you're ready for this and when the time comes you'll know what to do and we'll be there to help you."

Krystal stood up, pulled Cyrus to his feet, and gave him a warm smile "Now then I have something for you now that you've come this far in your training, its traditional for teachers on my home world to give a gift when their students are ready for the next level in their training."

Krystal turned the lights up and walked over to an ornate chest in the corner of the room, knelt and opened it, "Now I know I left it in here somewhere, where is it?" She shifted a few things around then sat up, "Ah there you are this is a very valuable thing to me, mostly because it's been in my family for a while," she turned and approached him with a sheathed short blade in her hands the sheath was a tarnished gold and was encrusted with rubies and onyx. "This was my cousins' shor` mu, a chaos blade from the war of the gods they are very rare as most of them were destroyed or lost after the war if any were ever found they were kept by the priests as relics I'd like you to have it."

Krystal proffered the blade Cyrus took it with both hesitation and reverence, "Krystal I'm honored I really don't know what to say, does this extend like your staff?"

"Yes but I've never been able to get it to work, I've only been able to draw it whenever I take care of it."

Cyrus drew the blade the blade was made of some type of bright steel and felt very light. The length of the blade was fifteen inches long and seemed to have been poured and then frozen and not forged and set into the handle. Moreover, he could tell the blade was made for slashing and stabbing rather than hacking and cleaving he spun it once and started to put it away when he felt something give beneath one of his fingers give. Suddenly the blade shot out in a flash of red flames to a full three-foot sword, "WOW now that's cool!"

"I'm glad you like it, take care of it and it will take care of you."

Cyrus started to put the blade away when a male voice spoke up in a language that he had never heard but somehow understood. **Hello, if you are hearing this it means that I'm dead and you must do what I failed to do, the blade you hold in your hands is an ancient and powerful weapon one that only the Cha`ha bestow on their finest warriors. I have laid my memories in the sword so that whoever got my blade would know how to use it in battle so that you, the bearer, will protect my foster sisters, my cousins. If Krystal gave you this blade, it means she must be training you in telepathy and in mediation, keep this blade with you when you mediate and I will teach you how to fight with my sword. I don't think she'll sense me but you must tell her about this message soon, she doesn't like secrets.* "**Wiksa oora Krystal, Imma tora saya jō ray coda moka ray Cha`ha…"After that, it sounded like the message repeated but he could no longer under it anymore so he tapped the button on the handle and the blade returned to its normal appearance and sheathed it.

"You okay Cyrus, you're looking a little sick."

Cyrus was about to answer when the door opened and in walked Fox, he looked a little surprised. There was Cyrus in his room with his girlfriend standing in the sexiest outfit she had, alone for who knows how long, but Fox knew that Cyrus was there only for training with Krystal, nothing more. Also from all the times Cyrus asked Fox about women and love, made it clear that Cyrus was looking for someone who was not taken by someone he knew on the team, Cyrus was a man of honor and left well enough alone when it came to established relationships.

"I'm fine," he said activating his necklace, "I'll go and leave you two alone thanks for everything Krystal I hope you two sleep well," as Cyrus left Krystal called out, "Be sure to mediate tonight before bed, the basic stuff and leave Fox and I out of it please."

He nodded then left the two alone then walked off to his room.

* * *

Whitefur sat in the main hanger of Great Fox prepping Krystal's old Cerinian shuttle for their mission when his comm link vibrated against his wrist, "This is Whitefur."

"Morning this is Cyrus I'm running a bit late this morning, my clock is busted but I'm almost there, thought I'd let you know Cyrus out."

_I'm starting to like this kit but if his trying to impress me it's going to have to be in the field for that to happen. _As Whitefur exited the shuttle the doors to the main hanger opened, in walked Katt and Krystal both were wearing brown jackets but Katt was wearing magenta exo boots, ripped jeans and a tight green tee shirt while Krystal had a black vinyl top, brown leather pants and blue exo boots. He gave the two of them a wolf whistle as they approached "Well you're going to blend right in on Macbeth."

Katt smiled and gave a flattered look, "Why thank you kind sir", Krystal walked over to that ship and ran her hand of the hull.

"Did Slippy give you the Disguiser?"

Whitefur nodded and handed the device to her, "He said that it works best if it looks like some form of jewelry, like bracelet or necklace, that way no one suspects anything."

"And I can look at anyone or rather no one who exists?"

He nodded "Yes, you can activate by pressing on the switch here," he pointed at a little gray switch on the Disguiser, "and the program stay on for twenty-four hours, not that we'll be down that long, before the battery runs out. It's also waterproof and won't break unless put under a great deal of stress."

Krystal wrapped the Disguiser around her left wrist then slid the switch on. Instantly the program covered her from head to toe in the skin of a tigress but she didn't like the stripes so she moved on to the next, an aggressive-looking canine but she thought it didn't fit. So she cycled through the vulpine features then settled on a red furred blonde haired vixen whose beauty was marred by a scar that stretched from her scalp, over her left eye and down to her jaw line.

"Wow Krystal I don't think anyone will spot Star Fox with you looking like that," Katt said, "I don't even recognize you at all!"

"Thanks for that Katt", Krystal looked about the room, "where is Cyrus I thought he'd be here by now."

The doors to the sonic lift opened and a silver fox came rushing in to the room dressed in a black tee shirt, blue jeans, and silver exo boots, around his waist was a dark teal hoodie, "I'm sorry I'm late I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He said.

Whitefur smiled kind heartily, "its OK you actually made good time getting here, now come along it's time to load up and roll out."

The four gathered around a large box Whitefur hit a few keys on his side of the box. The top opened and inside where four hexagon shaped devices about five to eight inches across and had a matted finish on the metal.

"These are mark V reflectors." Whitefur said as he picked one up and tossed it to Cyrus, "They are miniaturized shield generator that deflect or bounces back any kind of projectiles and can be used in any possible."

"Are they useful in hand to hand?" Cyrus asked.

"No anything like knifes, bats, and things like that pass through it with no problem."  
He reached into the box and pulled another device larger than the reflectors, "Beltino sent these as gift to Slippy and the team: new headsets completely up to date and redesigned."

He put it on the headset and gestured to the others to do the same, then he powered it up a little green screen popped out in front of his right eye, "These babies have all the features as the old ones the holographic battle HUD, syncing tech for sniper modes on blaster rifles as well as med scanners..."

"IT'S OVER 9000!" Cyrus shouted out loud all of a sudden the others turned and looked at him funny, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Whitefur shook his head, "Okay then let's move on to armaments I have some heavy blasters and plasma pistols take your pick ladies."

Krystal took a B-33 heavy blaster pistol, making her look far more formidable, Katt chose a series VII plasma pistol light weight and easy to conceal while Whitefur kept his 78. Ion Blaster his personal favorite, Cyrus picked up two Cerberus blaster pistols and weighed them in his hands. _They feel like the Mac 11 back home._ He thought as he put the guns in their holsters and strapped on the gun belt next he attached his short blade to the belt at the small of the back then he shrugged into his jacket, tucked his Reflector up his right sleeve. Thus armed the four boarded the shuttle and took their seats, Cyrus at the helm, Whitefur in the co-pilot seat, Krystal at tactical and Katt at engineering.

"This is your Captain speaking we are first in line for take-off this morning our ETA will be about thirty to forty-five minutes thank you for your patience and welcome aboard." Cyrus said in a warm but official voice as he powered up the ship, flew it out of the hanger and down to Macbeth.

* * *

The gray orb of Macbeth grew larger as the shuttle descended into its orbit on the first approach. Macbeth was, literally, the industry world of Lylat. The whole planet was rich with valuable minerals of all sorts and held the record for the most traveled to planet. At one point in its history the evil Andross used its factories and young minds to build his warships and weapons in his quest to conquer the galaxy. However, after Fox and his team, along with Katt and Bill, destroyed the main supply depot he quickly lost his control over the planet and after the wars it had been mostly ignored in the other two wars that fallowed. These days they built weapons, ships and new more efficient engines but mostly for Corneria.

The Shuttle landed at the local spaceport where Miyu's Arwing was still parked and judging by the weeks of dust that had accumulated on it, she had not returned to it for a while.

Cyrus pulled up his hood as his rain drops fell from the sky, "We better get going otherwise we'll get stuck at the spaceport till it stops."

The group made their way down to the walkways and Whitefur turned to the left and said, "The Red Light club is down on the second level of D Street, it's a rough part town and it's known to be corrupt so if cops show watch your back. They could be working with Crane."

"Might I suggest that we break up and fallow each other? It will look less suspicious." Cyrus said as they walked down the street, "Hang back for a bit Cyrus, count sixty if that helps and then fallow after us." Whitefur said.

Cyrus followed the others who were scattered among the large crowds each member keeping to themselves as much as possible. While walking he felt someone who was fixated on the team, even among all the people around him and their emotions rushing by him like a river, he could feel the hostility and annoyance.

Cyrus took of his glasses as if to clean them and tried to spot whoever was stalking him but could not see the anthro at first but then noticed a black bear duck out of sight. _Krys we have someone following us I'm going to try and lead him away from the team._

_Cyrus don't we have no idea what this persons plan is or what kind of backup that might have waiting for you, it's too risky!_

Cyrus recoiled as he heard Whitefur's thoughts, _However, this might compromise our mission, do to lead them away from here lethal force is authorized only if necessary. Use your headset to meet us later be careful Cyrus._

_Yes Sir Bobby._

_Bobby?_

_That's not it blast it but I'm close aren't I?_

_JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD BLAZE!_

_I __**will **__get that first name out of you Whitefur! _And casually went down a side street and down an alley, then broke in to free running using his speed as to escape his foe, reveling in the gravity's weakened hold by the time his pursuer reached the ally he was safely hidden from his foe on a nearby roof. The bear looked up and down the alley with a loud, "Shit!" he stalked away but not before Cyrus took a few pictures of him.

After the bear left Cyrus clambered down to the street and started to use his headset to find his a new way to the Red Light club when he ran into a shapely female lynx with orange fur and violet eyes around her neck was a spiked collar in her right ear was a gold earring, she looked somewhat familiar but Cyrus wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you here let me-"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING COCKSUCKER!" She shouted then punched him in his gut. The air in Cyrus' body **_whooshed _**out and he fell back in to the alley gasping as she ran away.

"That bitch, mom I owe you five bucks." He sat up then climbed back up on the roof and found a better route to the Red Light via the rooftops. The buildings were level or were within safe jumping distance making the city his playground. About half way to the club he spotted the lynx and, close behind her, the bear he zoomed in on the lynx then called up his HUD and looked At Miyu's arrival and nearly jumped out of his skin. The lynx he ran into was Miyu and now the bear was following her.

He instantly reached into the bears mind and felt… nothing no anxiety no nervousness nothing at all. No he was thinking of something or rather someone, he climbed down to an alley and whited till they passed him pulled the bear into the alley, put him in a sleeper hold, clapped his hand over the bears snout and, when he had passed out, threw him in a dumpster.

Ten minutes later he caught up with Miyu at the club just as she slipped inside at the door, two lioness bouncers stood about at the entrance. There mere presence and stance stated to all passers that you only got in there by invite only.

"Ra-damn it to hell the others are probably inside so how do I get inside?"

"There you are naughty boy, what do you think you are doing vanishing like on us like that?"

Cyrus turned and saw Katt walking over to him looking very angry, her hand shot out and took hold of his right ear much like that of a mother scolding her son. He yelped and squirmed in pain.

"OW KITTY STOP IT I'M NOT A KIT ANYMORE OW I'M SORRY!"

"You are sorry, your sister and her boyfriend are waiting inside, wondering where you are, you're too old to act this way now come on your missing you party!"

Katt led him up to the doors and stuck out her left hand and the lioness flashed a black light over it, the club's insignia of beaver pole dancing glowed under the light's odd glare.

"Is this the kit that gave his party the slip?" She asked

Katt rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Don't remind me and after all the trouble we went through to find a female to make him a tod."

"WHAT?!"

The lioness on the right chuckled "Oh don't worry they aren't be too rough with virgins still you might want to brace yourself our girls are the hottest on the planet, lesser men have been known to cum just from watching them perform their routines."

Cyrus blushed deeply from this statement causing all the felines to bust out laughing as Katt led him inside.

* * *

The Red Light club was a luxurious two-story building completely devoted to satisfying erotic pleasures according to her customers' desires and fantasies in any way.

The employees, of course, were shapely Lylat females of all kinds, Canine, Avian, Feline, Lupine, Vulpine, and Reptile of the most exotic kinds, dressed in provocative costumes ranging from modest dressed Felines, smiling pleasantly to Apes dressed in see through lingerie.

"Wait here Jason I'll try to find the others." Katt said turning to go Cyrus put a hand on her shoulder, "Katt don't leave here." He pleaded, clearly intimidated by all the beautiful anthros walking about, Katt smiled at him, "They won't bite just be yourself and if they try to take you anywhere just say 'I'm waiting for my sister.' Talk, mingle with the girls." And with those words she left him, "But I don't want to mingle." He said sadly.

After a while a peahen dressed in a brightly colored bikini and carrying a basket of red roses walked up to Cyrus "Welcome to the Red Light club and who might you be young one?"

"Um I'm Jason R Sun and you are?"

"You can call me Eve this is your first time here?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked a bashful look on his face, causing Eve to giggle in a cute voice, "Let's just say you're sticking out."

Cyrus looked at her, shocked, "From the usual crowd even for the first timers you know you stick out like a sore thumb."

"I guess you would know you see a lot of people come through here." He looked her over from head to foot, her clothing was sewn from various flower petals and were perfumed with the scent of roses, "True I have, your friend was right you need to relax and enjoy yourself and, at the risk of this sounding pervy, when you see someone you like take a chance, take it slow, and treat her right." Eve handed him a rose from the basket and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You'll want this for later, remember enjoy yourself and have a good time. I have to get back to work, if you make it to the bar tell Angel Eve say hi and show her the rose and she'll tell you all you need to know about how to do your first night correctly and you'll get a few free gifts too. "

As she started to walk away he called after her Eve stopped and looked at him, "Thank you let me know if I can return the favor one day."

She smiled brightly, "I will, thanks."

Cyrus stood about the lobby for a few moments then made his way over to the bar and chatted with a few of the girls trying to be as charming as possible, asking discreetly about Miyu or Lucy Starr as they knew her, the club, and Crane. Some of the girls had pleasant conversions with and some tried to take him "somewhere quieter," most though wouldn't even give him the right time of day.

After a rather unsavory encounter with a very frisky iguana, Cyrus sat on a bar stool doing his best to remember why he volunteered to go on this mission. "You look you need a good friend." Cyrus looked up into the face of a tabby feline with lovely yellow eyes she wore a large black bow on her head, a black strapless Gothic lolita dress and gray wings on her back all of which complemented her gray and black fur adding to her natural beauty.

"That would be nice I was wickedly groped by the reptile in the yellow G-string swimsuit, can you recommend something to help me forget that also could you tell me your name?"

She smiled brightly, "Angel, you look surprised, wait do you have a red rose with you?"

He reached into his jacket and removed the rose from his jacket, "Ahh first time welcome what do want to know about the place?"

"Well I guess why do I need the rose and may I just say you don't look anything like what I imagined you get that a lot don't you?"

Angle nodded her head yes "I do and it turns most guys off."

"Actually I think you look beautiful I like Goth a lot."

"Thanks you are so sweet most guys don't have the balls to say more than a few words to me after introductions, you just got your first freebie and a very good thank you/welcome package." She brought out a glass with ice and a bottle of honey scotch, she filled the glass half way with the scotch then the filled the rest of it with cherry pop and slid the glass over to him.

"OK Now I'm guessing you are the red vixens' bro and that today is your birthday and her boyfriend is going to take you from kit to tod tonight. Now that rose is your ticket to the best night of your life. Tonight is win and grin night here at the club now what is goin' to happen is some of our lovely ladies are going to be perform some dance routines, to show themselves off, you know so you get the idea of what you're getting into, then we start an auction. The rose is a statement like 'I saw her first' the rose is worth 85,000 credits enough for everyone to know that you are serious about her."

"And if I win?"

"Then they take you up to the second floor for, as I said before, the best night of your life, you fallow so far?"

Cyrus nodded, "Good now you can use the rose whenever you want but you can only use it once so you know, use it wisely. Also as it is your first time the house is giving you 200,000 credits and unlimited drinks from now till you leave."

"The management is rather generous to insure customer loyalty and from the looks of things it works, maybe if I have to lose it might as well be with style right?" He picked up the glass drank from it.

"Jason there you are I've been worried sick, first you slip away from me then, when your just meters away you vanish in here. I don't know what you're doing or where you're going and you don't seem to give a fuck!" Cyrus turned in the direction of the voice coming from behind him were Krystal, still incognito and looking upset, Whitefur, and Katt looking more pissed off than when she caught him outside the club.

"I'm sorry sis I was nervous that's all, I-" Cyrus started but Withefur, interrupted him, "OH It's OK kit I'll admit that we all were a bit shady with this but that, I'm afraid, is my fault but you're here now so I say we put this mess behind us and git this party started!" His voice had acquired a thick southern drawl Cyrus nodded his head and shouted "Drinks are on me!"

* * *

Half an hour later the away team sat in a booth facing the stage enjoying some drinks while Cyrus filled them in on his filled them in on his side trip to the club.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice boomed, "it's the moment you've all been waiting for, welcome to the Red Light Win and Grin night! For those who might be new let me tell you what is going to happen here tonight In the center of every table is a small flat screen computer, touch the screen every time you wish to place a bid when you win be sure to put your name down so you can collect your date. Now if I could direct your attention to the center stage."

The stage was thirty feet long and twelve feet wide, which broke off into the crowd into two branches, one on the right and one on the left both were an equal nine feet in length and six feet wide at the end of each stage was a pole for the dancers to use in their routines.

On the stage now was a beautiful female gray wolf dressed in sexy armor bikini complete with a battle-axe and a brown cape, "This young she-wolf is naughty and nice but don't let her looks fool you she's a fighter and she loves to get rough, put your hands together for Nikki Heart!"

Cyrus watched each routine with fascination and embarrassment. Each dance told an amazing if repetitious story of good girl hitting a rough spot and going bad, sometimes a story wasn't even there it was just a dance was just a sexual dance.

Overall though he felt rather ashamed about watching members of the opposite sex strike rather comprising poses, more than once he shifted in his seat because his closest friend kept popping up to say "Hi" but he didn't let his guilt stop him from placing a few bids on the ones he liked.

Cyrus and Whitefur went up to the bar to get some refills for the girls while they waited they watched twin birds of paradise dance to Michael Jackson's' "In the closet" two minutes into the routine Cyrus turned away from the performance, Whitefur looked over at Cyrus, "What's wrong Kit you look sick."

"It's just the twins, I just don't want to watch them."

"Because you're a brother to two sisters?"

Cyrus Looked at him, "Krystal told me, I don't understand how those two sisters can use each other as props and touch each other like they aren't related to each other, I mean come on like being close to family but isn't that too close?"

The pair chuckled good heartily at the joke Whitefur turned to get a better look at him, "It's alright, smile I haven't seen one of those on your face since we left the shuttle, Is something bothering you?"

Cyrus shrugged, "I don't know I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"Like someone has led us into a trap but is waiting for the right moment to spring it shut but I wish I could be sure Whitfur we might have to fight our way out of here." Cyrus replied, Whitefur smiled at him and put a hand the young tod's shoulder, "Don't put yourself in the grave just yet," He encouraged. "Besides, if your right that means that Crane is expecting us, then ours is the next move so let's start planning it, in the mean time keep your chin up we'll be more than a match for whatever he will throw at us."

Cyrus nodded his head smiled brightly, "Thanks Whitefur, are you ever going to tell me you name?" He asked, Whitefur looked away as if in thought then said, "Boniface my name is Boniface." Cyrus grimaced "I see why you didn't want to tell me at first but still you've got a cool name."

When the song ended Cyrus and Whitefur made their way, back to their booth just as the twins went off to an old hound dog then went off somewhere as they left, the voice boomed through the loud speakers.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have saved the best for last, she's hotter than a furnace going at full blast and naughty as the night is long but maybe she'll make it seem shorter, she is a sexy power house but she is not for the faint of heart. Everybody make some noise for Lucy Starr!" The applause as nigh to deafening at this announcement, "Miyu seems to be well known around here." Cyrus said

"Have you been keeping track of bidding opponents? Miyu can be pretty hot when she dances." Katt said.

Cyrus grinned, "There's a wolf with eye patch over there in the corner, a cougar couple just across from us which are the biggest threat but we need to keep our eyes on that mocking-bird there on the left the rest of the crowd will drop out when the bid war gets too hot for them."

The lights dimmed, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me started playing, a figure walked out on sauntered on stage and when the chorus ended the lights came up and Miyu began to dance. Her outfit was skimpy lingerie that left little to the imagination around her neck was a white version of the spiked collar she had earlier Cyrus could hardly believe the lynx on stage was the one that had knocked the wind out of him hours ago he stared at her as she continued her racy routine.

"Careful Cyrus you Might burn a hole in those glasses if you keep staring at her like that." Krystal teased, "S-sorry I'm just having a hard not looking at her she's beautiful." Katt laughed at what Cyrus said, "Anyone would say that I mean look at her she is practically naked."

Cyrus shrugged in agreement and turned to see the silver exo boots of Miyu, she knelt down to him and pulled him in close as if to kiss him Cyrus's breath caught as she came closer and closer. Suddenly she pulled his hood over his eyes then danced away, while the others laughed at Miyu's little trick, Cyrus yanked the hood back but was grinning as if he had been kissed by her.

As the song came to its climax, Miyu became more provocative showing off more of her body and giving everybody ideas of what kind of naughty things to do with her, just as the music end she dropped into a sexy pose and winked at Cyrus. Cyrus jumped to his feet and threw his red rose at her drawing a collective gasp from the crowd and caused the mocking bird stand up and leave the room.

"Well well well ladies and gentlemen we have a newbie in our midst and he thinks his man enough to take Lucy for a ride the opening bid is set at 85,000 credits 85 has been bid 95, 95,000 credits have been bid 100, 105,000. WOW 140,000 FROM MISS LE DO, anymore bids? 140,000 going once twi- WAIT 290,000. This date is sold to Mr. Jason R Sun! Come on down and pick up your girl!"

Cyrus walked down to the stage and helped Miyu down from the stage, removed his jacket and offered it to her she took it, gratefully, and put it on in return she gave him back rose, "All that is gold does not glitter."

"Not till it is polished and purified then you find something far more valuable."

"The things that are most beautiful are secret."

Cyrus broke off the upper part of the rose and put it, lovingly, behind her left ear, "I can keep a secret because you're beautiful."

Miyu nodded her head as she zipped up the jacket, "Back for round two dipshit?"

"Ooo kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I kiss your mother _and _suck off your father."

"Wow I got nothing for that, your good Miyu."

"Who the hell are you aside from the ass that made me late for work?"

"I'm a friend come on I'll buy you a drink I tell you all I can."

Cyrus led Miyu to the booth when they got there, Miyu hugged Katt, Whitefur and ,after a little mental convincing, hugged Krystal too.

"What are you guys doing here and where is Fox?" Miyu asked.

"He was wounded on Katina while protecting Fay so Amanda won't let him off the ship for anything or do anything that Fox loves to do damn mother hen." Cyrus said.

"Also to save you Andrew isn't here it was bait to lure you here to kill you." Krystal said answering the rest of Miyu's question.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you can't pull me out now, I've found something big, Crane has something in his office. You know the particle smasher that Space Dynamics reported stolen a month ago? Well Crane hired someone to steal it then spread rumors about Andrew pulling off the heist but they found something else there something so important that he killed them all."

Whitefur growled in disgust, "That sounds like him, but how do you know all this?"

Miyu gave him a sly wink, "A little legwork here some hacking there and a drunk Crane inviting me up to his office then falling asleep during foreplay."

Katt sat up, "He fell asleep... he must have been thoroughly plastered..." Katt paused then cleared her throat, "So you got a look at his computer?"

Miyu nodded, "Yep, and that's when I found a heavily encrypted file called Kondo but I couldn't break his codes. Now I know that you want to bring Crane down Bonny and the files on his computer are the key, but there are things I want to see, if you want to save me fine, but I'm not going until I see what he is hiding now…"

She never finished her sentence all of a sudden Cyrus pulled her into a kiss, Miyu tried to push him away.

_Do that and you'll never see another day. Over my left shoulder is a bear and he's here to kill you. If I hadn't stopped him earlier you never would have made it here, now if you want to live to see what is on the Kondo file just play along. _

Miyu tensed and looked over Cyrus's' left shoulder sure enough, there was a bear talking to a gray wolf. Miyu shoved Cyrus down into booth and kissed him passionately, as if she was convincing her nervous costumer. The bear and the wolf argued for a moment then went up stairs Whitefur leaned down and whispered, "Clear they went up stairs now would you two get off my lap? You're making me uncomfortable. "

Miyu sat up and giggled Cyrus followed her up a minute later looking a little stunned, "That was an apology and a thank you."

"It's accepted and you're welcome. Cyrus replied, "Now, shall we get on with the evening?"

"In your dreams perv, that kiss and my routine is about all you're going to see of my body tonight."

Whitefurs' eyes lit up with inspiration, "Actually that is a good idea we have to spring this trap and escape it at the same time, Miyu you and Cyrus go up and break into his office. Katt and Krystal I want you to leave the club and circle back to it if you're followed lose them, get back to the shuttle and get to a different port. I'll try crawl through vents and meet you two in Crane's office."

Katt and Krystal stood and left the booth followed by Miyu and Cyrus, "You know it's OK for you to touch me you won me for the best night of your life." Cyrus looked at Miyu and thanked God for the disguise he was wearing, "I'm just trying to be a gentletod." He replied.

Miyu Chuckled, "I'm not asking you to fuck me here and now, just look like you're ready for what you bought, stop looking like you are gay unless…" Cyrus gave her tail a tug eliciting a yelp from Miyu, she gave him a sexy glare and led him to the stairs.

About halfway up she pushed him against the wall and kissed him enthusiastically Cyrus played along but kept his hands on her upper or mid back, when they came up for air she gave him a naughty smile then rushed up the stairs but did not get far before Cyrus caught her and swept her off her feet then carried to the top of the stairs.

He set her down on her feet, trapped her against the wall, then kissed her again but softly, which caught Miyu off guard but went along and carried it farther. Cyrus felt something soft brush his lips he tilted his head to the left, opened his mouth, and felt her tongue touch his. Taking this for a good sign he let his right hand roam to the zipper of his jacket, gently, he pulled it down exposing the lingerie she wore from there he felt his way to her breast and gave it a soft squeeze.

Miyu squeaked in pleasure and pulled away, Cyrus closed his lips over her tongue and slowly drew back as well, for some odd reason he felt short of breath deep in his chest he felt something stirring, something he had not felt before, he opened his eyes and she opened hers.

"Definitely not gay." She said breathlessly, "How far do we have to go?" He asked.

"Five or six feet at most, there are two guards outside the door wither he's in or not it, I think it's best if we keep up this act till we get to his office." Cyrus nodded his head, she lead him to a corner and made out with him again, this time the two of them decided to really sell the act, hot and heavy kissing, groping, the whole nine yards, in hopes that one or both of the guards to break it up.

Cyrus pulled up to catch his breath but Miyu wouldn't let up and shoved him up on the opposite wall in full view of the Tuxedo clad guards, the penguin's guarding the door exchanged annoyed looks then one left his buddy and approached the couple wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey come on there are rooms for this sort of thing." He put his hands between the two and pried them apart, "Now comrades let me sho…" He never got to finish what he was going to say. Cyrus struck him in the throat paralyzing his vocal cords then followed up with a double knife hand strike to the neck, the bird dropped without a sound.

Cyrus spun to face the other one but to his surprise he was already down he looked at Miyu, a small device on her left wrist vanished as walked forward to the door and opened it, "After you."

* * *

After they had stashed the guards in one of the rooms, they moved in to the office. The room was painted black rare art placed here and there in the room, light streamed in to the room from a long window on the right side of the room. At the far end sat a desk in front of a large window that looked down on the club, Couches and chairs did little to make the room less forbidding.

Miyu ran to the desk and tapped a few keys, there was a chirp and a holographic screen lit up in the air, "Cyrus watch the door I won't be long." She tapped her left wrist and a wrist panel appeared she took a cord out and hooked it up to the desk and went to work. Cyrus took up a spot behind her where he could see the club and the door he tapped his head set, activated the thermal scanner, and waited. Ten minutes later Miyu pumped her fist in the air, "YES I DID IT!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"That happened sooner than I thought." Cyrus said as he looked down on the busy club and froze, "Miyu it's time to go."

"But we just got the file." She replied as she opened it then swore, "It's empty, the fucking bastard was on to me! He still has it and all the evidence to bring him down. "

"It's worse he's got Katt and Boniface too I just saw them both."

"And I have two meddlesome rebels as well without having to leave this room." Said an arrogant voice Cyrus and Miyu turned around tos see who was speaking.

Appearing from a doorway that had just opened was Hudson Crane. As his name suggested Hudson was a heron crane standing at a tall at six foot one, wearing a black double-breasted business suit a small gold chain was about his neck. By his side were a panther in a purple and gold flight suit aiming a small blaster pistol and a gray she-wolf with dark vinyl pants and a silver scale armor bra and brandishing a Ji sun 445 heavy assault blaster.

"Nikki you work for Crane?" Miyu asked she sounded like someone who had been betrayed, "Sorry 'Lucy' but that's not quite right I'm here with my brother and his friends on business, I believe you know Panther."

"Hello Miyu it's been a long time." Panther said, Miyu leapt forward, to attack Crane but was stopped by something green wrapped around her neck. Miyu fell to the ground gasping for breath, "Naughty naughty Miyu behave or I'll crush your trachea."

Cyrus spun around and saw a chameleon garbed in a black jump suit, "LET HER GO YOU COWARD!" Cyrus Shouted as his hands wrapped around the reptile's neck.

Surprised the reptile fell to the ground and let go of the lynx then wrapped it around the tod's neck and squeezed. However, his plan failed Cyrus did not let go and free himself, instead, he increased his grip on his neck to the point where he kicked and fought to free himself. Cyrus kept his iron grip on the reptiles' neck it would only be a few moments until the reptile would pass into unconsciousness, suddenly the sound of a blaster charging up caught his attention.

"Let go pup or I'll put your brains on the wall." Cyrus put his hands "Wolf O'Donnell I presume?" Wolf chuckled in reply "At your service, now let him go Powalski." Leon scowled at Cyrus with disgust then reluctantly, let him go, "put your weapons on the desk and take a seat."

Cyrus did as he was told and sat down on one of the couches next to Whitefur, he could not believe that they had been captured by Crane and Star Wolf as well without so much as a fight.

"Now then, what shall we talk about?" Asked Crane.

Storyteller 2013: Sorry this one took so long but my laptop crashed and I had get it fixed. Anyway What will happen next, where is Krystal, and can they escape Crane and Star Wolf without any one dying? Find out soon in Macbeth part three; Revelations

***Translated from Cerinien I might have misspelled that. Please review tips, Ideas on how you think this will end and thoughts to help me help you enjoy it better.**

**IT"S A CHAP # RECORD: 13,170**


	10. Chapter 10 Macbeth Revelations

**Fay: **The following is a non- profit fan based adventure. Star Fox, Star Fox 64, Adventure, Assault, and Command, are all owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

Please support the official release

**Storyteller 2013:** This chapter contains Language, gunplay, stylized violence, blood and mild gore. Viewer dis..

** Fay knocks down ST mid-sentence**

**Fay:** Get on with it! I want to see how it ends!

Chapter 8

Macbeth Part III

Revelations

Krystal ran along the rooftop of the warehouse. She knew she was running out of time. Katt and the others had been captured by Crane and that every second lost, each minute that passed would bring her friends closer and closer to death. _Come on Krystal faster, don't let the fear slow you down they need you._ She thought, as she found her way back to the club she stopped and ducked behind an air conditioning unit.

Two eagles in street clothes paced back and forth along the roof's edge, Krystal looked over the edge of her hiding place evaluating this threat. She knew that in this part of Macbeth gangs used the rooftops to trade drugs, guns, and, on occasion, to kill their rivals.

However, the way these two carried themselves and the way they held the weapons in their feathered hands she could tell that these where ex-soldiers or highly disciplined bouncers, either way they were in her road and they were about to become road kill. Quietly as she could she took out her staff and equipped the ice blaster, then she peered over the edge, the eagles had stopped their pacing and were facing the club, _perfect._ Krystal thought.

Krystal leapt from her cover, extended her staff and swung. The blow caught the first eagle in the head, killing him instantly; his corpse fell into his comrade knocking him off balance. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she twirled the staff and threw herself into a flip, kicking her foe in the head. The avian fell hard on his back knocking all the air out of his lungs Krystal spun her staff, rested it on her shoulders then froze him where he lay.

Krystal put her staff away back in its holster then walked over to the first eagle's corpse and looked it over. She found a two-way radio in the corpse's ear, using her headset she hacked its frequency then took his rifle, only to grimace at what she saw. It was a sniper rifle and the scope had been destroyed when its owner fell, "Damn it's useless, wait my headset I can use it as a scope."

Quickly she activated her head set and synced it to the rifles mainframe, "Activate radio." she commanded then she set herself up to fire. The radio crackled for a moment then she heard blows landing and some voice saying, "Enough, heal them up and sit them down I need to know what they know about our operation." Krystal scanned the room and what she saw shocked and enraged her. Leon and two of Cranes' bodyguards were beating Katt, Cyrus and Whitefur, mercilessly, while Miyu was forced to watch at gun point if she looked away, her face shoved back in place by a she wolf that looked like someone she knew.

Crane sat at his desk a cruel smile on his lips, behind him were Wolf O' Donnell and a black bear wearing a red and blue uniform with the Andross logo. Andross's image shrouded in darkness on one side, the other, white as if being bathed in light from heaven. In the corner, looking on with disapproval and a little boredom was someone she knew all too well, Panther Caroso.

Leon looked down at Cyrus who was trying to stand up and gave him another kick to the ribs. Over her comm's speakers, Krystal could hear Cyrus's ribs crack from the blow, Cyrus fell to the ground holding his ribcage and gasping for breath, "Leon set your ass down or I'll teach the torturer master what true pain is!" Crane shouted, Leon backed off, sat down in one of the black leather armchairs and absently toyed with a switchblade knife.

Wolf took out two healing regenerators and looked over at the she wolf, "Lupa stop being a bitch with Miyu and give me a hand with this." He tossed her one of the med tools, Lupa caught it and walked over to Cyrus and went to work on him while Wolf worked on Katt.

"Try to hold still, you're smart mouth really screwed you and your friends over." Lupa said Cyrus rolled his eyes or rather one of them the other was almost swelled shut, "If I had known that the grandmother stab would set Leon off like that I would have tried a different approach." He replied wistfully. Lupa lifted up his shirt and winced as she ran the regenerator over the large red blotchy bruise. "I'm sorry this should not have happened." Lupa said as she moved on from his repaired ribs to his eye he smiled at her, "Don't be, a job's a job when you're a merc, what happens on it isn't your fault."

When Lupa was finished, she helped him to his feet then went over to Whitefur turned and shouted at one of the bodyguards, "YOU LIMPDICK SON OF BITCH! You went too far on him get the med kit in the panic room and bring it to me!"

"But he's L.S.S ."

"I don't give a fuck! Just bring it or I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat!"

He turned and left the room and brought the kit to her when it was in her hands she cracked him right in the temple killing him, "That is for talking back at me you sack of shit."

Lupa quickly opened up the kit and started to work on Whitefur, Lupa set up a small life support unit and began to heal him. "Will he be alright?" Katt asked worried, "He took a bad blow to the head, he's got a severe concussion if his falls asleep he could die. If I work fast enough he be on his feet in five or ten minutes but I can't be interrupted." Cyrus turned and looked at Crane and made no attempt to hide his hatred for the avian as he sat down in a chair, "I'm going bring you down Crane. Either by helping Whitefur arrest you or by ending your life myself and that is a promise." His voice was filled with such malice and conviction that Krystal didn't doubt the words Cyrus had spoken, Crane, on the other hand, just laughed thinking that the tod was simply blowing smoke. "Ha am I supposed to be scared? I've faced bigger challenges than you and the infamous Star Fox team. Are you surprised I know that? It's no big secret that Whitefur's closest friend is Fox McCloud, if he ever needed help Fox is the most logical choice for him to go to."

Krystal growled. _So he was expecting this and I was so focused on getting Miyu out of here I didn't even notice! Cyrus you and the others are in danger. If you have a plan use it fast he's got something up his sleeve but I can't tell what it is. He's blocking me somehow and don't underestimate the black bear._

She felt his acknowledgment,_ I know I can't get a reading on him either it's like he has been stripped of emotion and yet he is still himself. Anyway I've got one last card to play I just hope I can play the part right. Cyrus replied._

Crane stood up from behind his desk and approached his prisoners, "Now my associate and I are placed in a rather awkward position you see, my new emperor has called upon my services to restore his empire. I promised him that I would do whatever he wants whenever he needs me and I would handle the task with absolute secrecy." Cyrus chuckled, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Crane your reputation is one that has everyone knows who you were in your past and that attracts unwanted attention wherever you go."

Crane grinned at the young tod "May you have a point young one, but still the point remains your team still is going to give me a bad name. Now you and Miss Monroe are going answer some questions for me."

"And if we refuse?" Katt challenged, Crane walked over to Whitefur and calmly kicked one of Lupa's instruments over. Alarms rang out on her console Lupas' fingers flew over the screen as fast as her foul mouth started running. "No you sick bastard haven't you done enough to him? Why did you do that?!" Miyu shouted. Crane shrugged as if it wasn't his problem, "Death can be a powerful motivator that can cause even a mule to speak I know that I can't threaten you or miss Monroe with death, I can't get information out of the dead and if I threaten the other tod he might lie to me. But the young fox here is your weak link if Whitefur is his friend he won't waste my time or risk his friend's life. Now I know that you are working for the L.S.S or have their technology, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get on my computer, but no one can get to one my computer files unless I want them to, now who gave you the codes to my computer?"

"How do you know I'm not that good? I'm a pretty good at hacking." Myiu said. "I have the Recon series seven, the most advanced computer on the market, ten letters are all I need and it will cycle through in hundreds of combinations every day. You couldn't even hack it without the letters of the code, now who gave you the my code?" Crane said

Cyrus looked at Whitefur then back at Crane, "Come now are you going let your friend die over some letters?"

He bit his lip then lowered his head ears and tail drooping in defeat. _Here goes nothing_, "Alright, you win, I'm sorry Mark but I need Whitefur alive. Your so called friend here is with us, he's an agent of the L.S.S."

"He's lying! Crane I'm not a spy you've seen my file, I know all the passwords." The black bear cried his voice filled with dismay Cyrus kept up his little half-truth charade, "A file that was put together by the brightest and the best of the L.S.S and passwords were intercepted by the L.S.S, he gave us the codes and set you up for the fall. Face it Crane you've lost it all."

Crane turned toward the bear a blaster in his fist, this action prompted the bear to draw his own blaster. The two faced each other one furious the other frightened for his life. "You lying son of a bitch! You thought you could double cross me?"

"Crane, Listen to me Andrew sent me; I swear I can contact him…"

Krystal looked on with concern. _This was you last card? Cyrus what are you thinking there all worked up and ready kill each other! Cyrus chuckled, That is the whole idea now, if you would be so kind, could you send a plasma round in here so we can get this party started and Whitefur can stop pretending that he is close to death Don't worry it's all part of the plan. _Krystal set her rifle to stun, took aim at Leon's' chest and fired.

The shot had just the desired effect that Cyrus had hoped. As a certain burned spy once said and please note I'm paraphrasing, "When you're in a tense situation and everyone has a gun, the slightest thing will set you off." Crane shot the bear in the belly and chest the bear fell to the floor life fleeting from his body with his dying breath he fired at Crane grazing his ribcage.

At the sound of the blasters Whitefur leapt to his feet and tackled the bodyguard by Miyu. The moment she was free Miyu threw a kick right in Lupas surprised face then jumped on her only to be kicked back on to the couch as Lupa counter attacked.

Katt went for the guns on Crane's desk only to be stopped by Panther, "Ah ah ah Katt I don't want to hurt you but if you- Arugh!" Katt planted her fist in his right eye, but Panther absorbed the blow and tackled her spilling, the guns and Cyrus's shor` mu blade, to the floor. Cyrus and Crane faced each other with a pile of weapons at their feet; both of them dove for the pile at the same time. As they fell Cyrus got an old feeling from when the days when his little sister would jump on his back, and right now he could feel someone closing in on him. _Crap I forgot about Wolf and now he's going to drop on my back I have to do something._

_Your Reflector, use your Reflector to get some breathing room! _Krystal said_. _As Cyrus landed with his hand on his blade'shilt then flexed his right wrist. A blue hexagon flashed outward zapping the two five feet away from him. Cyrus brought his feet together and pushed off the floor with his left hand while his right gripped the ornate sheath of his chaos blade by the time he landed on his feet Crane and Wolf drew their guns and squeezed the triggers.

But no high energy bolts flew his way, "Uh-oh looks like I shorted out your blasters now what you gonna do now?" Wolf and Crane drew their own knifes and attacked. Krystal watched the whole scene before her unfold as Star Fox fought Star Wolf for their lives.

Miyu threw a round house kick at Lupa's head Lupa blocked the blow and slid her fist up Miyus' leg in a hammer fist and struck her in the face, Miyu fell down into one of the black leather armchairs with Lupa on top of her Miyu shot her left knee up in to Lupas' pubic bone Lupa screamed in pain as Miyus' knee connected, Miyu brought her head smashing into Lupas' forehead and pushed her off.

Panther and Katt danced about the room exchanging fierce blows. Katts' fists shot out into quick jabs followed by quick kicks placed in the weak points of Panthers' body. Panther blocked what blows he could but took kicks to his knees, head and stomach. Panther fell back from Katts' onslaught then struck back at her by deflecting the blows, redirecting her attacks, and using her own speed and strength against her, Katt charged Panther who dropped down to the floor and tripped her with a swing of his tail, "Krystal was right about you, you really are something else Panther." Katt said she picked herself up from the floor Panther grinned suggestively. "Perhaps you would like to find out for yourself what she meant by that kitty Katt."

Krystal rolled her eyes and shot Panther in the head with a stun bolt, "Freaking womanizing perv." She said, Katt looked out the window and mouthed, "Thank you."

Whitefur blocked a punch from the bodyguard, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a knee strike then followed it up with a kick to the face using the outside of his foot the guard staggered back stunned. Whitefur spun and back-fisted and brought his opposite elbow into his opponent's in the jaw and chopped him in the neck the guard fell back then charged at Whitefur head on before drop kicking him. Whitefur fell on his back and rolled backwards on to his feet and kicked the avian in the chest, " You need a hand Super Spy?" Cyrus called out.

"No but you seem to have your hands full with those two would you like some help?" Whitefur teased as Cyrus dodged a slash from Wolf.

"If you have the time that would be nice by the way your buddy is back on his feet." Whitefur turned just as his foe charged him, Whitefur caught him by the sides, picked him up, and fell backwards, and dropping him onto one of arms on a chair Whitefur put his hands on the bodyguard's head and snapped his neck.

Krystal shook her head, "How can they joke at a time like this? I'll never understand men. But if Cyrus needs help I'll be glad to…" Krystal's train of thought stopped as she watched Cyrus duel with the chaos blade, every step he took, each blow he blocked, and every strike he made, she had seen them all before when she was younger when her foster brother would train with her and her sisters and Cyrus was copying him as if he had been trained by him, "Cyrus you and I need to have a little chat when this is all over." She growled and shot Wolf with a light stun. When Wolf fell to the ground Crane and Cyrus went all out bringing kicks and punches into their knife fight, Crane slashed at Cyrus's neck Cyrus ducked under the blow and slammed his hilt right into Crane's injured side and followed up with a kick to his ribs Crane shifted his weight took hold of the young tod's leg and spun.

Cyrus dropped his blade and grabbed the avian's neck and relaxed as his support foot left the floor his back collided with something hard as Crane threw him into a wall Cyrus let out a shout releasing all the air in his lungs he landed on his side, got back on his feet and readied himself for Crane's next attack. Crane brought his fist up to punch Cyrus in his jaw but his arm was caught in a firm grip and as a result Crane took a hook kick to his jaw his head snapped around to see Whitefur smash his fist right under his chin, stunned, Crane fell back right into a right hook from Cyrus then was flip kicked by Whitefur. Crane rolled over the top of his desk stunned, slowly he rose to his feet practically passing out from the force of the blows he received from the two vulpine warriors. As he turned to face them Cyrus and Whitefur the duo had vaulted over the desk and kicked Crane in the chest, the blow sent Crane flying out the window and down on to the club below.

Myiu caught hold of Lupa's arm and trapped it behind her back. Lupa fought and struggled to get free then tensed and fell to the floor. Miyu leaned against the window to catch her breath. "Well I see you've cannibalized the wrist panel I gave you." Katt said, "Is that a Taser?" The lynx nodded, "Yep among other things."

Whitefur and Cyrus fell back from the broken window as green plasma bolts flew at them. "Time to go, Crane is too well protected down there for us to get at him, we need to fall back now!" Whitefur shouted Cyrus picked up his Cerberus pistols then shot out the window, "Anyone care to join me? I think it would be a good idea to get out of here." Cyrus said as he jumped out the window.

Krystal disconnected her headset from the rifle's mainframe, dropped the sniper rifle on the ground, and joined, Whitefur and Cyrus in the alley. Whitefur nodded at her, "Thanks for your help back there Krys I don't think we could have gotten out of there without you."

"You're welcome Whitefur, what are Katt and Miyu doing? Are they alright?" Krystal asked worried that one of them was hurt, "Miyu is "borrowing" Lupa's pants, aside from my jacket, and she has practically no clothes on." Cyrus said anxiously, he looked back up at the window tapping his foot, he could hear the sound of sirens in the distance and they were getting closer. Katt and Miyu jumped from the window and landed next to their friends with all the grace you would expect to see from a feline then the group fled down the street.

As they ran Krystal reported that the city had been put on high alert. "About half way back to the port our headsets picked up chatter on the police band, saying that terrorists allied with Andrew had taken over The Red Light club and that more of them were on the streets, shortly afterwards the cops started to follow us so we blended into the crowd but then Katt shoved me down and took off, The cops chased her and eventually captured her so I found a private place then turned off my disguiser and made my way back to the club." Miyu side stepped a dumpster then asked, "So Crane cashed in a few favors to make sure we don't get off this rock. With all these cops in the street we can't make it back to port that way."

Whitefur stopped in his tracks, "Are you saying there is another way back to the ships?" Miyu stopped to explain, "There is a whole labyrinth of old side streets that go through the city but the only problem is the cops have patrols down there, which means someone needs to draw them off .", and ran after the others since they had fallen behind.

The team came to a corner and quickly ducked out of sight Whitefur pulled out his headset, "Set the headsets to tactical mode and your boots to combat mode." All pulled out their headsets save for Miyu, as she did not have one, and followed Whitefur's orders as Cyrus knelt he remembered what Whitefur had told him about the headsets features'. The headset had four modes Medical, Combat, Scanner, and Tactical. The Medical mode was for identifying any injury, how serious it was, the best way to treat it, and the odds of survival. Combat activated the holographic H.U.D or Heads Up Display, showing all enemy targets, ammo levels and had a targeting system that was at least ten years ahead of their starship counterparts. The Scanner mode replaced hand held devices years ago because of its enhanced scanning capabilities picking up all geological, biological, and meteorological things twice as fast and bringing it to the user all at once. Finally, Tactical gave the user information from the planet's public central database, including but not limited to, city maps, geological formations, forests and things one could use in a strategic way.

"There's an entrance to one of the side street's five yards from here I use it to get to my Arwing. How are you planning on getting rid of the cop patrols?" Miyu asked. "One problem at a time, uh-oh we got trouble cops just pulled up, alright let's go I've got some of the old maps here we'll able to double back in after we lose them."Whitefur led them down to the side street, which was ten feet from wall to wall and was paved in black cobble stones, garbage cans and grime lined the sides of the street making the whole place rather creepy. "Katt, I want you to keep track of everyone with the G.P.S chips in the headsets hardware I don't…"

Whitefur's thoughts where interrupted by blaster fire the others ducked and drew their weapons but the deadly bolts did not fly at them or down the alley "Who are they shooting at wait has anyone seen Cyrus?" Krystal asked.

* * *

Cyrus fired his Cerberus blaster pistols as he ran behind the club, "OVER HERE YOU SONS OF BITCHES COME AND GET ME!" He shouted as he climbed the fire escape to the roof of the Red Light Club then ran and jumped to the rooftop of a neighboring warehouse, he broke his fall with a roll then ran as fast as he could, each step adding to his speed thanks to the Exo boots he wore and the lesser gravity of that planet.

As he ran his headset communicator chirped as a call came in, "Cyrus here."

**_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WE NEED TO STAY TOGETHER!"_** Whitefur shouted.

"Miyu said you need a diversion to get back to the spaceport consider this me volunteering and I'm not going to come back just because you order it!" Cyrus jumped to the rooftop of a theater, slid down the roof and landed on a dumpster.

**_"Just don't take any unnecessary risks keep your headset locked on to us that you can find us later."_**

"Copy that Whitefur I'll see you later." Cyrus signed off and ran out into the crowd, "Lock on to Krystal's comm signal and track." A small blue screen covered his eye and a mini map showed up, pointing to his allies. "Activate G.P.S. And show me the best courses to get to Krystal." Cyrus left the alley and did his best to blend in to the crowd. As Cyrus walked, he eavesdropped on the police to see what their plans were**_, "All available units Armed silver fox spotted on the corner of D street and Newton, intercept and detain lethal force is not authorized repeat lethal force is not authorized." _**

Cyrus sprinted through the crowd, turned to his left and ran into the street. He vaulted over the hood of car on to the sidewalk, shouts and curses followed him as he sped into the alley hover cars pulled into the alleyways entrance. Quick as a cat he jumped up onto the wall and free climbed up till he came to an open window and quickly clambered into an empty bed room.

Cyrus quickly ran through the apartment finding things to help buy him a few minutes to get some more ground or to shake them of his trail, _This was not a good place to try and shake the fuzz how long has it been since I last did this? I've missed it maybe when I get back home I'll give the local cops a run for their money. _ Opening a closet he found a red sleeveless coat and put it on then went in to the kitchen and found a microwave oven, quickly he pried it open and removed the surge inhibitor then gathered some cleaning supplies and silverware and put them in next he found some duct tape and sealed it shut then set it by the door, "Show me the layout for the building and where the cops are now."

His headset showed him a scale model then showed him that the cops were on a floor below him, "Show time." Cyrus plugged in the microwave, set the timer for "popcorn". Cyrus left the room as quick as he could to the nearest stairwell just as he reached the door he heard the sound of exo boots behind him, "Over there I've got eyes on the target!" As they passed the apartment he had left the door part of the wall exploded knocking his pursuers to the floor just as Cyrus slammed the door to the shut and used a belt, that he had pilfered from the apartment, as an improvised lock then ran up the stairs to the roof and out into the world.

The first thing he saw, as he opened the door, were two jackals lying in wait for him dressed in black and armed with stun batons. Cyrus drew his chaos blade and went on the offensive. The first jackal thrust his baton at Cyrus's chest but Cyrus ducked under the arm of his opponent and slashed open an artery then spun, to avoid a jab from the other jackal, and then stabbed him in the back of his neck the sharp blade went through the bone as if it was butter. The jackal went down without a sound but his friend fell to his knees, his left hand pressed against his right armpit but red tears leaked from between his finger as his heart pumped out liters of his blood, he staggered for a moment then fell reaching out at Cyrus, "Please don't let me die like this, like some beast meant for slaughter. Kill me like a man please." The jackal pleaded. Cyrus stood there not sure of what to do he started to turn away, "Please don't go, let me die like a solder you owe me that." Cyrus turned back to the jackal and slowly pulled out his blaster, "I'm sorry." Was all Cyrus could say then he shot the jackal in his head. Cyrus felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I am sorry."

Suddenly a voice came through his speakers, **_"He's on the roof hee hee I'm going to make him dance for me!" _** From a above green bolt's plasma peppered the ground at Cyrus's feet, causing him to jump and doge all over the roof top and then it stopped just as abruptly as it began Cyrus looked up saw a hovercraft in the air. The hover craft looked like it was about 48 feet long and 11 feet high two six foot long wings helped stabilize it and were equipped with four laser cannons and bomb launchers, the nose and cockpit was a glass bubble that could hold two the on in the front, which was the pilots seat controlling weapons and flight, and one in the back, controlling the radar and communications. But right now Panther was climbing down on top of Leon's head, "**_LEON STOP, CRANE WANTS HIM ALIVE!"_**

**_"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD I CAN'T SEE! HOW CAN I TORTURE HIM IF I CAN'T SEE?"_**

Cyrus took advantage of the moment and ran to the edge and jump to a building across the street but fell short, he reached out and his hands caught hold of a ledge Cyrus dangled for a moment then pulled himself up and took hold of a railing and climbed into a level of a parking garage. Cyrus looked about himself and cautiously walked about the garage looking for a way out. Hover cars of all sizes and shapes filled almost the whole room and in any one of them could be Crane's bodyguards or cops maybe even Crane himself. Cyrus calmed himself down and reached out with his mind looking for anyone that was looking for him or his friends. About two levels down he could sense the presence of the police. They were close closer than he had thought, they must have called for backup while he was in the apartment. Cyrus ran to a stairwell and once again began to climb but down below him he heard the footsteps he look down and saw Wolf and group of assorted anthros coming up the stairs farther down canines were trailing after them. "Damn it!" Cyrus said and dashed up the stairs as fast as he could be for too long he had made it to the top floor. As soon as he shut the door a beam of blue energy shot over his head, burning a hole in his hood he turned in the direction of the shot and saw the she wolf Lupa standing there with a Castle 454 disruptor in her hands. He started to run away from her but was blocked by the hover craft from earlier, as he backed away from that Wolf and his group came through the door.

"Give it up pup you've had your fun but now you've no way to escape." Wolf said scowling with his good eye, but Cyrus just smiled.

"Sorry Wolf but that is where you are wrong."

Cyrus turned and ran toward the edge of the building, blaster bolts of every color flew through the air as he ran but he ignored them and bust into his maximum speed the edge came closer and closer.

"NO WAY NO FUCKN' WAY!" Lupa shouted in disbelief.

Cyrus jumped straight toward a warehouse down below him he heard a few people shout in surprise as he flew in an arc through the air. As his feet touched the roof of the warehouse he broke the fall with a roll and got up and ran.

**_"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?"_**Panther shouted.

Cyrus flipped over an air conditioning unit and landed perfectly but as he went on his way the roof gave way beneath his feet and he fell down a few feet then landed on his on his feet and collapsed down on a catwalk . "Ow, well that went and put a crimp in my plans I wonder where … What is this?"

* * *

Cyrus climbed over the side of the catwalk and dropped down to the floor where large machine parts and boxes filled the room he was in stacked against the walls. He walked over to a box that had a insignia panted on its side, "Scan and match this insignia to any company on Macbeth," he thought for a moment then added, "cross reference any thefts that have taken place over the last month." A minute later a match was made, the boxes, and probably the machine parts, were all property of Space Dynamics. "This must be the particle smasher that Crane is selling to Andrew. That means that this will be shipped out to him soon and if that is the case."

Cyrus took off his headset, switched on the emergency beacon and tucked it inside one of the large machine parts then ran down the rows of boxes and smaller parts hoping to find an exit. About fifteen minutes later Cyrus heard something drop to the floor with a loud _clang _somewhere behind him he spun around, ready to face… nothing. Suddenly someone wrapped an arm around his neck and kicked his feet out from under him Cyrus fell to the floor too surprised to do anything but curse his stupidity, "Cyrus it's you, your alive!" Cyrus looked at the face of his attacker.

"Katt It's you! What are you doing here?"

"When your headset went down Whitefur sent me too look for you. I thought might have been captured or worse, come on the others are wating for us."

Katt led Cyrus back through the boxes to an exit that led into one of the old side streets from there they made their way to an old warehouse that looked like it should have been condemned. The roof was rusted from years of rainfall the old wooden walls were gray with multiple shades of paint peeling slowly away from time's constant pull the large doors where wide open, reveling boxes and tarp covered machines but his attention was focused on the faces of Krystal, Whitefur and Miyu.

"Cyrus, you crazy son of a bitch, you made it through." Whitefur said walking toward him glad that he was alive. Krystal ran to Cyrus and embraced him like he was her long lost brother.

"Your alive, Krazoa be praised, I feared the worse are you alright?"

"Yeah all in one piece and ready to get off this rock."

"Good" Krystal said calmly then punched Cyrus in his face, "Don't EVER do that again." Then she turned and marched back to the warehouse.

Miyu started laughing in a clear musical voice as the others walked by her she followed them striding close to Cyrus, who was wiping blood from his mouth.

"Well that went well."

"Yep."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for what you did you bought us enough time for us to escape you've got guts I like that. I think you'll fit right in with Star Fox or you could come and work for me."

Cyrus looked at her with a look of surprise, "Thanks I'm glad you think so and if things don't work out with Fox I'll let you know. OH I have something for you." He started to reach into his pocket then froze he ears perked forward and fear in his eyes, "MIYU LOOK OUT!"

Cyrus pushed Miyu to the floor as Crane stepped forward from the shadows, brandishing a knife, as Crane brought the knife down Cyrus stood in front of him blocking Crane from his pray, "CYRUS NO!"

Crane's knife sank into Cyrus's chest, he hissed in pain as the razor sharp blade entered his body, "You stupid kit, thinking you could bring me down but in the end you die just like all the others!" He pulled his arm back but his arm did not move he tried again but his arm still did not move. Crane looked down to see his wrist in the grip of the young fox he look back into the eyes of Cyrus, hoping to see the life fleeing the tods eyes, instead his saw pure rage as Cyrus crushed Cranes right wrist as if it was a twig. Crane screamed but it was cut short as Cyrus's left hand shot out, sized his lower jaw, pulled it out and stabbed Crane's own beak right in his forehead and thus it was, that Hudson Crane's days of crime, blood and death were over.

Crane fell to the floor lifeless blood gushing out from the ragged hole in his neck, a look of utter shock in his eyes as if he was asking "How? Why?"

"I told you so, you evil festering motherless prick, it was a promise." Cyrus said to the corpse at his feet, then he looked down at the knife his chest, "Hey, when did that get there?" as shock set in.

Miyu and Whitefur led Cyrus deeper into the warehouses shadowed depths and set him down gently on some creates. Whitefur looked at Katt, "See if you can find a med kit in this dump, Krystal do you have your staff with you? Good then I need you over here, Miyu your on patrol, keep an eye out for trouble!" Whitefur switched his headset to medical and scanned the injury, "You're lucky Cyrus, if that knife had been about an inch or so longer you would be dead," He turned to Krystal, "I need you to use your staff and to sear his wound shut as soon as I pull this knife out."

Katt came up with a med kit in her hands, "You're going to what?"

Cyrus spoke up, His voice was low as it hurt to breath. "It can't be helped Katt I can't move that well with this knife in me. I'll only slow everyone down and then this whole mission will be in vain."

"Before we begin," Krystal spoke up, "I'd like to suppress as much pain as possible."

"How?" Whitefur asked.

"By creating a psychic bridge between our two minds, basically I'll take the pain of the burn while he'll feel just the heat. Whitefur don't argue with me we don't have time for it!"

"Fine but do it quickly we are, as you said, running out of time."

It took Krystal only a second to set up the bridge then she charged up her fire blaster then nodded at Whitefur. Whitefur took hold of the knifes hilt and quickly pulled it out then Krystal set the tip of her staff on open wound the smell of flesh burning rose sharply in everyone's nose's, for a moment Cyrus felt the searing pain shoot up his side then it just faded away as Krystal took it all she whimpered and dropped her spear out of instinct and feel to knees gasping. Katt ran over and applied a hypo to Krystal's neck then ran over to Cryus and did the same to him, "So your side won't bother you as much later." She explained then sprayed some cooling gel over the burned area.

Cyrus sat up slowly then walked over to Krystal and helped her to her feet.

_Thank you Krystal but it doesn't quite feel right that…_

_Cyrus its ok it's not your fault._ She replied kindly.

Whitefur looked up and called out, "Miyu come on we're getting out of here I've picked up a warp pad at the back of the building!"

"But you'll never get it to work without a member of Star Wolf."

From out of the shadows came Wolf O'Donnell with Miyu trailing after holding a heavy blaster with a curved bayonet.

"What are you doing here Wolf?" Whitefur asked, his voice had a hard edge to it Wolf raised his hands in surrender, "Relax I'm on your side and besides I should thank you for doing my job for me."

"What do you mean by that?" Cyrus asked his ears flat against his skull ready to spring into action despite his injured side.

"Well after my team and I ripped off the Hubble system scanner Andrew sent us here to meet with one of his top lieutenants on Macbeth to retrieve the particle smasher and some files that he had stolen, get him ship the goods that he stole, swipe the files and then kill him as soon as the opportunity arose. However he disappeared before I could ask where the files were so I came here to meet up with him so I could finish my mission but someone on your team killed him. I know that be I found his corpse, I started to look through his pockets to find the files and that is how Miyu caught me."

"You're not alone though you never come here without back up I remember this place when we smuggled those plans for Peppy." Krystal stated, "I can sense your team mates out there."

"Yes the others are waiting for me to give the order to storm in here and back me up, but I won't call them I owe you one Krystal so I'll let you go this time. Now come on I left Leon in command and he is not one to wait for long when it comes to killing someone."

Wolf led them to the back of the warehouse to the warp pad. "Get on it will dump you at the spaceport you have got hurry the cops know about your ship get there and get off this rock ASAP!" Wolf placed his hand on the wall and a dark blue orb lit up underneath his hand, "Good Luck you're gonna need it." As the team vanished Wolf shook his head "Ahh I'm turning into a big softy."

* * *

The away team landed right where Wolf said they would inside the spaceport. Whitefur ran to a console and cursed "Damn, we're on the wrong side of the port and someone is already in there."

Cyrus looked over the arctic fox's shoulder "They don't look like cops or feds for that matter, maybe they're private security."

"Well whoever they are we, they are blocking our way. We have no choice we're going to have to fight our way through them." Miyu said in a determined attitude.

Krystal handed her heavy blaster to the lynx, "You'll need this then don't worry I'll use my staff."

The group made their way down the hallways to the west side of the spaceport as they sped along Katt looked over at Cyrus he had his arm braced against his side and his breathing was labored.

"You going to make it Cyrus?" She asked concerned Cyrus nodded his head, "Don't worry I'll be fine." But in truth Cyrus wasn't as sure as he sounded.

Twenty minutes later they made it to the port they were looking for inside a bunch of bulls stood around guarding the ships. Whitefur switched his headset to combat and scanned the room. "We need to take them by surprise if we want to get out of here. What I wouldn't give for a flash grenade right now."

"There is a fueling station in the far wall that would make quite a bang if can you hit." Miyu said.

Whitefur aimed at the wall and put his finger on the trigger but before he could take the shot the fueling unit exploded throwing the bulls off their feet.

"Great shot Whitefur!" Cyrus shouted.

"Didn't take the shot, they must have had a few surprises for us if we tried to refuel. Let's get the hell out of here before they recover!" Whitefur shouted.

The group charged into the room running for their ships. Miyu was the first one to make it to her Arwing she touched the side and entered her key code instantly, her ship began to power up.

Krystal, Katt, Cyrus and Whitefur were about halfway to the shuttle when a blaster bolt flew through the air Cyrus spun, dropped to the ground and returned fire. Behind him were Venomien troops filling the entrance dressed in black tactical armor.

"Katt get onboard and prime the engines we'll cover you!" Whitefur shouted over the sound of the blasters fire he and Krystal joined Cyrus in covering their escape. As the engines of the shuttle roared to life a large transport ship hovered overhead kicking up dust as the crew fired up its retro jets then shot into the sky. The blow back knocked most of the warriors to their feet and threw Miyu from her star fighter, she slid a few feet on the floor and stopped in front of the enemy lines. Cyrus, fearing that she might be unconscious, dashed to her side firing two charge shots into their ranks then crouched by her side spraying them with white plasma bolts.

Miyu sat up and fired at the recovering foe, "Get back to your ship I can take care of myself!"

"Get to your Arwing before they overwhelm us and I'll think about it!"

A blaster bolt grazed Cyrus arm spraying Miyu with his blood. "GO WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO RESCUE A CORPSE MIYU!" Another bolt hit him in the side he fell back a little but kept on firing Miyu looped her free arm around his side and helped him to his feet led him onto the shuttle. "Katt Get us out of here!" Krystal came to help Miyu treat his wound, then from the shadows, like some black demon rising from hell, came the black bear the one that Crane shot to death. He came forward with one goal to kill without a word he shot Miyu and Krystal.

Cyrus saw them fall to the floor their eyes screwed shut from pain as the bear aimed at him Cyrus sprinted forwared, caught the bear by his face and slammed him to the floor and threw punch after punch into his face holding nothing back in his fury. "CYRUS STOP IT HE'S DEAD CYRUS CALM DOWN!" Krystal screamed as she caught him from behind and forced her way into his mind.

_Red blood death I won't die but you must. Die die and stay dead you killed them now pay the price DIE!_

_His mind was filled with hate blood lust rage he was in full fight or flight mode. Krystal let her thoughts fall like rain on his fevered mind on his fevered mind. _

_Cyrus I'm here I'm fine. We are fine. He's dead we are safe let go of your anger and your fears they will only darken your path. Come back to us._

Cyrus stopped struggling and looked back at her with fear. "Am I going insane?"

"No you're just tired. Rest now we'll be home soon."

* * *

Fox and Falco ran to the sick bay. It had been only two minutes since Whitefur's team had returned with Miyu's Arwing in tow requesting an emergency medical transfer.

_Please don't let it be Krystal_ Fox prayed as the wide open sickbay doors came into view the pare bust into room to see Slippy treating the minor injuries of the group Falco ran over to Katt, "Are you.." whatever he was going to ask was cut short as Katt nearly crushed him with a hug. Fox looked about the room and did a head count Whitefur was sitting at one of the bio beds looking nervous absently scratching his arm his forearm, Krystal was sat with Miyu talking in low voices and Cyrus… where was Cyrus?

Krystal stood up and walked over to Fox and gave him a hug "Fox you are a welcome sight!"

Fox could smell the metallic odor of blood in her fur he pulled away from her and gasped. Krystal was cloths and fur were stained with blood, "It's not mine there was a stowaway on our ship, a black bear one of Andrew's lieutenants tried to kill us but Cyrus.. Cyrus stopped him."

"Where is he now? Cyrus I mean."

"Amanda is trying to heal him up right now." Miyu said her voice quivered a little. "He saved my life twice down there Fox, he stopped a knife for me." She clenched her blood stained hands and growled. "Are you ok Miyu?" He asked concerned.

"I want in Fox, I want to kill Andrew for this whole mess that his made! He tried to Kill me and my best friend nobody gets away with that!" She said angrily.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

At the other end of the room the doors to the surgery bay opened and Amanda walked out with R.O.B 64 trialing after her. All eyes turned to her she put her yellow bow back on her head. "It's over he's stable but he's lost a lot of blood he needs a transfusion before I put him in a healing tank R.O.B said that his blood type is A positive."

Fox stepped forward, "I'm O positive I'll gladly volunteer."

"Aright he just woke when I finished, he's asking for Whitefur if you'll come with me…"

"Actually if you don't mind could we speak with him in private?" Whitefur asked Amanda nodded her head. "Okay I'll just get the equipment together and then come in later."

Whitefur and Fox entered the surgery room and there they stopped Cyrus was laying propped up in the bed dressed in a swimmers speedo and looking like a human. Whitefur eyes widened in wonder at the true from of Cyrus. "So this is what you look like without the disguiser."

Fox turned and looked at Whitefur "How did you know he was in disguise?" He asked

"His sent was slightly different from that of a vulpine but I thought that I imagined it then when he was stabbed and examined the wound I saw that his skeletal structure was different from ours so I put two and two together."

"Well now that the skeleton is out of the cupboard out what are you going to do now?" Cyrus asked weakly trying to sit up Whitefur just shrugged. "Keep the secret of course if all Lylat found out about you there would be chaos. Right now there is enough trouble with Andrew on the loose. Now what did you want me for?"

"Well since I killed Crane I realized you're going home empty handed."

"It happens a lot more than you think. Don't beat yourself up over it. We didn't have time to look for those files and I couldn't have brought him down without them." He replied doing his best to encourage the young human, Cyrus raised his arm and pointed at his jeans that were lying on the floor.

"Check the right pocket."

Whitefur reached in and pulled out Crane's gold necklace, "I took that from Crane during our fight and after that Crane wanted to take me alive which I thought was odd because he kills his prisoners. That plus the fact that he had the most advanced hacker proof computer and chose to keep the files elsewhere got me to thinking 'What do I have that is worth keeping me alive?'" Cyrus said with a weak smile. Whitefur looked the necklace over then set it down and ran a med scanner over it. "Crane you crafty bastard the necklace is a fiber optic flash drive Miyu will have a field day with this!" He turned and looked back at Cyrus as Amanda walked in and drew blood from Fox. "Thank you Cyrus this just might help us put Andrew down for good."

"Oh stop your making me blush your welcome go get the bad guys for me on this one it was nice to meet you Boniface Whitefur I hope we meet again one day."

"Likewise Cyrus Blaze now if you will excuse me I have work to do. By the way how did you know that bears name was Mark?

"I didn't I just picked a name."

Whitefur smiled and waved farewell, "Well, until next time…" And with that Whitefur left the room off to do great and wondrous things for Lylat.

Fox went back to the sick bay after the operation was over and sat down in a chair and looked about the room which was empty save for Krystal and Amanda.

"Will this work Amanda?" Fox asked Amanda walked over and handed him a glass of orange juice, "It's hard to say his physiology is similar to ours but his DNA markers are different. For now all we can do is wait and watch."

Krystal walked over to him she put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "Don't be so hard on yourself he knew the risks when he decided to join us on this mission."

"But I'm the one that let him go before he was ready Krystal he told me how he killed someone and how he "stopped" the bear on your shuttle, he's ashamed and scared."

"I know but he wasn't himself I can't explain it but it was like something was controlling him or rather something snapped in his mind."

Fox looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Wait, this can't be right forget that it's impossible!" Amanda cried in confusion Fox and Krystal walked over to her, "What's wrong Amanda?" Krystal asked, in response, Amanda pulled up a hologram of Cyrus's body in the healing tank "These," she circled five points on his body, "are off by varying degrees as if someone removed the middle of his spine, right forearm, his left arm and both his knee joints and then reattached them but it was so small that I didn't even notice. Then there is this bruising on his veins and muscles consonant with someone sticking multiple needles into him, but the biggest mystery is this." She zoomed in on his brain and highlighted his frontal lobe. "This here is a section of his brain has the same mutation that Krystal's has that allows her to communicate telepathically but it wasn't there when we picked first picked him up. I think Cyrus was experimented on."

**Storyteller 2013: **DUN DUN DUNNNN! Now before I go I would like to thank Whitefur for being my guest.

**Whitefur:** My Pleasure I had a good time.

**ST: **And if you would like to see a bit more of Whitefur you can find him here s/9616593/1/Star-Fox-Blood-Feud Click or copy and paste to read more of the works of general whitefur, One of the best Star Fox Authors out here and my personal favorite. Thank you for letting me barrow him for this part of my story you are the best. Now as always let me know what you think, I like to hear from you, please review tips and thoughts to help me help you enjoy it better. See you next time!


End file.
